When hate turns to love!
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Alice had just started going out with Edward again! the fact that Edward treated Alice like dirt made Alice's sister Bella Furious but after time, true love finds its course to change something that was thought to never be changed between the two! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the support and reviews for this story! i will be getting around to writing all the sequals i have promised because i have now found the insperation to write again! It's funny what a little bit of love can do to a person!

READ&ENJOY please Review too!:)

* * *

><p>"Bella You don't think I did the wrong thing do you?" Alice asks nervously for the hundredth time.<p>

"Alice I told you, if your happy with him then that's what matters," I answer again.

"Are you sure?"

"Alice are you sure?"

"I think so,"

"Well there you go then, if you and Edward are going back out again and your sure he's not going to do anything stupid again then sure," I say convincingly, she smiles at me then gives me a massive hug before running of to see Edward by his locker. I couldn't say it to her that hes a complete dick and she should forget him, she's so sensitive witch means she cry's at everything that's shit in her life. Of course the main reason for all her crying is her boyfriend Edward. He's popular, good looking and a total prick. He takes advantage of Alice he treats her like she a peace of shit. He would rather fuck a skank than think about her feelings just because he's a bit horny. But she still runs back to him, she cant let go. Witch mean I'm the one that picks up the pieces I'm the one that pats her back and holders her as she cry's but this time I have to tell her I wont do it again even know she's my sister its shame on her because she knows what he's like she's always know what he's like. I slam my locker shut and wait like I usually do for Jasper to come around and meet me. Besides from Alice Jasper is my best mate we're best mates for the same reasons, we hate the fact that Edward treats Alice like shit. Jasper is Edward older brother not by much though, Esme their mum became pregnant after having Jasper just three months before, but that's a different story.

"There going out again aren't they?" Jaspers face feel he really likes Alice he always has, but he's been placed in the Friends zone and will always be there with Alice while Edwards in the picture.

"Sorry Jasper," I sigh bringing him into an embrace. If only Alice knew his love.

"Thanks," He mumbles. I give him one of my "I'm sorry for my sister being so blind" smiles and hug him tightly, sometimes I wish I had a brother instead of a sister, at least then there wouldn't be so much emotion every time Edward breaks up with Alice. Me and Jasper go our separate ways as we always do. I slowly walk down the hallway in no rush to get to English, I know the fucking language so why do I have to learn it? is what I always mumble to myself. I enter the room successfully, five minuets late.

"Miss Swan-"

"Yeah ,yeah, yeah I'm late sorry sir wont happen again," I cut Mr Black off before we can have our usual debate about me being always late.

"You said that the last time Bella," He reminds me sternly.

" But that was last time sir, you really should stop living in the past," I mumble back. Mr Black was never good with comebacks so as the class snigger and laugh at him I sigh and sit down at my seat by the window, watching sir go a little red, role his eyes to himself and then get on with his lesson. Mr Black gives us an spelling test with lots of long words that he think will be complicated for us he wanted us to revise, Sir still seems to think we're seven.

"Sir can I just say we're not seven years old any more," I was in no mood to be doing a stupid jacked up spelling test for fucks sake.

"Would seven year olds be able to spell these words?"

"I think the would be able to spell convincingly,"

"So you revised Bella,"

"Your point," actually I just looked at the words once. I was someone that was really quite smart I just couldn't be fucked to put the effort in. As always the spelling test was easy. Childs play. He set us some dumbass questions on the board. I whip out my text book and get the answers from there, as the rest of the class struggle to write down the date. There was no doubt that I was the smartest in my classes but like I said I just don't try.

"You done Bella," Mr Black said behind me, making me jump.

"Yeah," I say handing my sheet into him, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised," I accused.

"Right right." He muttered, before going to the front of the class.

"Right kids, relax lets buddy up and do something different." Pupils run across the class to their friends I look around for Jess or Angie. Nether were in, or they were just bunking. I sigh as I sit by myself, I didn't enjoy English, and now I probably have to do this over rated stupid assessment by myself. The chair next to me moves slightly, I turn my head to see who it is. I frown in disgust I forgot Edward was in my class, it was sometimes hard to forget as he had most of his mates surrounding him, as he always flirted with the cheerleaders and was always throwing paper balls or airplanes.

"What do you want," I spit out at him moving my seat away from him.

"To be partners with my girlfriends sister," He says innocently

"I get the feeling like you don't like me."

"Hate you," I correct him.

"Well I'm sticking around so get use to it,"

"I don't think you will, you'll make some dumb shit decision to be a careless asshole towards my sister and hurt her again, your big headed, bad mannered and not very good looking even though you act like your king, go fuck yourself Cullen," I mutter getting up from my seat.

"Ahhh wonderful are you two working together. Okay Bella sit down,"

"But sir-"

"NOW," I could tell he's lost his tether with me. I sit down reluctantly, I had planned to walk out of the classroom sure with a detention tagged along but I would have made my point.

"So Bella you were saying?" Edward says smugly. I mentally block him out, like he's not even there.

"Bella I love your sister,"

"No you don't you liar," I rub my temples trying to get his lies out of my head.

"Have I ever said I don't?"

"Every time you cheat on her asshole," I murmur, taking the piece of paper from sir as he hands it out.

"Right class I would like you to write a script, make up a play of your own showing off your own skills I want stage directions everything it has to have at least five characters in it, and the theme is betrayal, the best one will be preformed as this years school play, the writers will pick the actors and direct it with help from me and the other English teachers," Sir declared happily .

"This project will go on for a seven weeks," Kill me now.

"You don't hate me that much, I think you love me somewhere in that head of yours," Edward chuckled.

"Its no good being cocky with me Cullen, your not smart and your defiantly not in charge of who I can and cant hate, I hate you and you cant change that,"

"I can change that you hate me,"

"Can you change your past?"

"No,"

"Well then I really doubt that I will ever like you and never hate you Cullen," I spat as him, then go to the front of the class to grab a pen off Sir desk, not even asking as mine had just run out. I go back to my place sluggishly, I hated this, I hated him, I hated my life. I don't talk to my retard of a partner as I write down five random names on our piece of paper.

"Do I get a say in OUR project?"

"What do you want Cullen?"

"I want Claire's last name to be Phillips not Chapmen," He muttered.

"Is that an Excuse to talk to me?"

"Yep,"

"Look you think of a name and plot and I will handle the script and the actors and actresses names," I sigh rubbing my forehead once again.

"Fine, fine," He mutters, nibbling on the tip of his pen, obviously thinking hard. I get on with the names of the people first not Editing what Edward wanted.

"Sally Matthews, Tomas Reid, Claire Chapmen, James Sharp, Shannon Mills and Daniel Woods" I say passing Edward the paper with the names on it.

"I like them," He smiles.

"You do?"

"Yeah I, uh came up with a name,"

"Yeah lets here it,"

"Blind Betrayal,"

"Why Blind Betrayal?" I assumed he would come up with something like A hearts Betrayal or something sappy like that, but this name, it actually sounded good, if it goes with his idea.

"Because they all end up betraying each other in some way or form like Claire and James could be completely devoted to each other, totally in love, but it could turn out that Claire gets with Tomas on a night out, she got pissed so Tomas took advantage since he's liked her for all his life, but Tomas is James's brother, but Daniel can go behind all their back's and Tell James about Claire and Tomas, so they all stop talking all the while Shannon can be the sort of Agony aunt of the group and try's to sort it all out, but Sally, she can be a right bitch and decides to stir everything up for fun." I look at him shocked, for the first time he sounded smart, unique, likeable.

"You've uh, you've really thought about this haven't you?" I question him.

"I have do you think its too corny?"

"I don't, maybe a few changes but its alright," I admit rolling my eyes.

"Does this mean you like me now?"

"No," I snort as I write Blind betrayal at the top of my page. I thought about his idea more and more, it seemed to cheesy for a betrayal script, I don't want to show it but I really want to win, secretly I've always wanted to direct a film become famous and known to everybody, I wouldn't mind acting in my life time ether.

"I'm going to change some things okay," I say then write down my idea before he can even answer.

"Basically it's a boarding school for both boys and girls. Daniel and James are brothers and as James gets older he starts to sneak out, act all badass, his grades slowly drop and get worse. James threatens Daniel not to tell anyone what he was doing, as Daniel is weak and powerless he obviously agrees. After weeks and weeks of this happening Daniel finally puckers up the courage to tell one of his closest friends Tomas, who then promises to keep it a secret. It slips out casually as he was talking to his Girlfriend Sally about James's behaviour, she promises to keep it a secret, but sally talks in her sleep and her nosey room mate Shannon decides to stir things up a little with everybody especially with James and his girlfriend Claire, it all kicks off and in the end Daniel finds that Shannon was the one that stirred everything up and murders her finally finding the power with in him."

"I'm not sure about the last bit,"

"Ohh common don't be a pussy, we need to have a twist at the end," I yell at him almost, making the teacher look towards me for my language.

"Fine fine,"

"So what are the descriptions of these characters?" Why the fuck is he trying me make small talk with me?

"I'm thinking Claire is the pretty, smart, cheerleader type, long blond hair with green eyes lovely body."

"I Just want to have a say, I think Daniel should have glasses, with nerdy clothes and all that," Edward gets really hyped up at what he thinks is a great idea, I don't see why Alice likes him he has the personality and the mind of a seven year old.

"No that's to predictable, I think he's the one that's really fashionable but the weak one the one that never knows what to do next when it comes to standing up for himself, he's ginger, brown eyes, red lips and skinny body," I think I made my point that I'm made for this sort of thing.

"Okay so for Tomas I'm thinking the casual, lovable one, the one that would throw jeans and a t-shirt on to a dance and make it an everyday thing, he'll have sandy shaggy hair with blue eyes." I would love a boyfriend like that, the care free sort of type the one you would die for and they would die for you, they always seem to be the dedicated type.

"Okay so Shannon?"

"Black hair and she's dyed the tips of her hair Red, she's got brown eyes and she's fat as anything, quite plump,"

"Last bit's a bit harsh?"

"Not really you need a variety of people," I Sigh at his stupidity once more.

"Okay okay so what about James I think he should have brown hair, brown eyes, tanned, footballers body, but cocky as fuck," I was about to say that, how did he know.

"Yeah alright fine," I mutter trying to hide the fact that he actually had some taste, I write everything down and put only my name on the sheet of paper since I have done most of the work.

"Why do you hate me?" Edward blurts out sensitively.

"Because your a fucked up jackass who plays girls then says you love them. You a bigheaded bad looking person with both bad looks and a horrible personality, I hate you because you don't treat girls as your equals, you treat them like dirt and nothing else, pricks like you never change," I whisper angrily.

"You don't even know me you bitch,"

"That's what you think," I mutter.

"You don't even know me," He repeats.

"I think I do, I'm the one my sister comes running to when you've messed around with her feelings, when she gets a picture of you snogging or a picture of a random girl grinding against you, when she finds out you've cheated on her, and she wonders why then you haven't taken her virginity but you'll fuck some random girl, you Edward Cullen are a scumbag. You don't think about anyone else but yourself you've never thought about Alice, ever. Do you know how much it hurts me to see my baby sister crying until she's sick and I cant do jack shit about it, do you not have any mercy, and you wonder why I hate you, you wonder why I say this stuff, you say I know nothing bout you, when in fact Cullen I probably know more about you than you know about yourself," I shout at him in front of everybody, I want everyone to know Edward Cullen can not be trusted. I look down at him expecting him to hit me or something, that would be great, Edwards next move, woman beater. But he was just staring at me helplessness and sadness in his eyes but that all disappears as a cocky smile forms on his face.

"You think your funny, I hope Karma hits you in the face and you die crawling in the streets calling out Alice's name, I hope you die alone and sad like how you make everyone around you feel like shit." I say whispering furiously in his face. This time he just looks at me with his mouth open.

"Yeah that's what I thought," I whisper once more before grabbing my bag and walking out of the class room just as the bell goes for lunch. I hope I've scared him enough to never come near me ever again. As I do I grab my lunch before the line gets to crowded up and take my usual seat by the window. I crunch on my carrot stick as I wait for Jasper, I really do love Jasper like a brother, we're so much alike its like we're the same person.

"Alright Bella, your um biting that carrot stick quite viciously," Jasper point out as he sits down next to me with what looks like the cafeteria's meatball surprise.

"Your not going to eat that are you?"

"Bella Just because you're a vegetarian don't mean other people cant like mean," He says popping one in his mouth, I cringe as he chews.

"That's one point and it doesn't even look edible, plus I'm going to murder your brother,"

"What's new," Jasper mutters. I look across the room in enough time to see Alice and Edward walk through the doors of the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"He really does make me sick," I say out loud to Jasper.

"Yeah I know," He says like he's been told it a million times before.

"Alright guys," Alice says politely as her and Edward sit down, I look to the line, poor old Paul was getting their lunch for them again, being pushed backwards and forwards in the line, why don't they get it their self's? I just stare out the window to stop myself from being tempted to slap Edward.

"Guys did Bella not tell you, we're writing a play in English we're finally getting along," Jaspers fork clanked as he dropped it against his plate in shock, I look around and see even Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You think what you said In English was going to make me run? Bella We're partners and you cant change it," I look at him tempted to smack the smile of his face, but as it goes I'm tired and can't be bothered with his shit any more. Pulling myself of my chair I stomp out of the hall, willing myself to go to the girls bathroom down the hall and cry. I didn't expect Alice to come running after me, she was to worried about pleasing Edward to worry about how I'm feeling. I spent the rest on my lunch in the English classroom after saying sorry to Mr Black, I guess he could see I was in no mood for chatting so he just left the room saying that he'll be back when the bell goes. Keeping myself from crying was hard, I just wanted to cry it all out, but that wasn't the sort of person I was, I've never cried in front of anyone and I don't plan to, even though I'm by myself right now, I want to show myself that I am strong and not weak. Mr Black had a good variety of books so I grab one of them until the bell goes. I wasn't in the mood for any more lessons I just wanted to go home and go to bed, listen to music, slag Edward of on Skype to Jess or Angie and then get an early night but I didn't really work that way, in the middle of History the fire alarm when of, the loud beeping of the alarms shredding through the entire school, turns out some jackass created a stink bomb out of chemicals then spilt it everywhere, since the teacher didn't know what the stupid shit had put in there she decided to evacuate the building by press the fire alarm and making the sprinklers come on , what that had to do with History I don't know, but it got me out of lessons early, so I just took the thirty minuet walk home. I had barely been home until Alice waltzed into the house with who other than Edward. I could hear her small giggles, the ones she only makes when she's around Edward. Loud thumps come up the stairs as they both go into Alice's room, to do another make out lesson no doubt. A slight nock came on my door.

"Bella can I come in?"

"Yeah sure thing Jasper," At least I have someone to talk to, the fact that those two were next door gave me the creeps, I don't like to think what he's doing to my baby sister in there. Jasper pushes the door open and leans against the door frame of my room smiling slightly.

"Don't just stand there come sit down," I pat the spot next to me on my bed. Without any hesitation he comes and sits next to me, like usual we just end up chatting, I end up letting a few tears loose about how Edward made me feel. Jasper is the only one that has ever understood me, the only one I could tell anything, he is my best friend and has been for years now.

"Bella you'll probably kill him before you get to the end of this project." Jasper predicted, I smile a cheesy smile at the thought, I would like that. Getting off my bed I go over to my chest of draws, I go to my very last draw that my mum thinks I use to keep all my make up and girly shit in, but at the back is were I keep my small stash to taken alcohol I stole from Phil, I do it when ever he's pissed out of his head so when he asked were the extra cans have gone I just say "you drank them". I take two cans of Fosters out of the draw and throw one to Jasper, a second later I hear the fresh sound of the can being opened. Taking my original space on my bed I juggle my can and my laptop in my hands, before placing my lap top on my lap.

"Oh fuck sake," I moan as I log into my Facebook finding one private message from Emmet again.

"This guy just doesn't quite," I mutter.

"Did he ask you out again?" Jasper says before taking another sip from his can.

"Try a ten page essay on why he loves me," I scrawl through everything that he'd written and comment what I always comment, "I don't like you for the last time" OR" leave me alone Emmet I've said I only like you as a friend"

"I could tell him to back off."

"Jasper you did that last time and he ended up being more obsessed," I snigger.

"Its cause I'm just a big softy underneath and I didn't scare him," I laugh at him as I go onto Youtube and put the usual music on me and Jasper listen too whenever he comes around.

"Bella do you think I will ever get Alice?"

"Jasper, you believe that your always in the friends zone, once you really start to get more involved in her life you'll have her, at the moment your just the sweet kind but unknown boy that she see's now and again, get in there and make yourself known," I persuade him.

"But how?"

"Well I can distract Edward with our stupid project and then when Edward isn't around Alice is more likely to get to know you," I suggest.

"I guess," He sighs, he's never been that confident. He look down at his watch and almost spits the last of the alcohol he had in his mouth out.

"Shit, we need to get home," I look at my wall clock and frown.

"Its only five?" I ponder pointing at my wall clock.

"Yeah but Edwards grounded, he's suppose to be home at five,"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because if he has to go home straight from school I don't get to see my best mate," He winks at me, and I blush at him.

"Edward common we got to get home," Jasper shouts as he goes to my door.

"Five more minuets you dick," Edward shouts back. I hate he way he fucks about with Jasper. I fling my laptop onto my bed and stomp into Alice's room.

"Bella get out." Alice squeals

"My pleasure," I shout as I grab Edward by the hair and drag him into the hall.

"Get out now,"

"Wahoo keep you panties on," Edward sniggers as he walks down the stairs to meet Jasper.

"See you tomorrow Bella," Jasper sighs as he opens the door, Edward follows him out of the door, messing his hair back up to the way it was before I went in and attacked him.

"Edward wait," Alice yells as she collides with me at the top of the stairs, she picks herself up and keeps running not looking back to see if I was okay or anything. I could tell that they had been kissing since she was out there for ages. I just wish Alice knew what this was doing to Jasper. The door shuts behind Alice as she comes back inside.

"Why did you do that," She asks me angrily. I pick myself up of the floor and head down the stairs, stopping on the last step and turning towards her.

"Because he needs to learn to treat people with respect," I say simply.

"Your being such a bitch, Edward told me what you said in English, you overreact with everything," She yells making me jump.

"Alice your making a big deal out of this he's the one that's in the wrong," I yell back at her just as angry.

"Yeah because your never wrong your totally perfect aren't you Bella,"

"Did I ever say that Alice? Did I ever say I was perfect,"

"You didn't have to, you just always act it," She pushes past me as she stomps up the stairs to her room.

"I don't know why you always defend him," I shout as her door slams. Huffing to myself I go into the front room to watch some T.V to drown out how angry I was at her.

Its not like I cared if she chose him over me this time, its that she thinks he's a total saint. She needs to grow up, she's fifteen for fucks sake, she don't know what the fuck she's doing and he's just going to take advantage of her. She thinks he'll stick around if they end up being reckless and she gets pregnant or something, he'll move on like nothing happened and then I'll have no choice but to say "I told you so," Because I'm not putting up with it any more.

"Girls I'm home," My mum calls, right on time, My mum Renée is the local beautician doing hair make up spray tan nails everything, she's like the ladies saint of Forks.

"How was your day dear," My mother says sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Fine," I mutter.

"Right, were is your sister?"

"What the stupid girl who chose's her dick of a boyfriend over family she's in her room slagging me off to Edward no doubt,"

"Bella Swan you watch your language, please don't tell me you've had another fight, I really cant deal with this right now," My mother sighs.

"Its her mum not me," I accuse Alice like I always do.

"Can you go and ask her what she wants on her pizza, I don't fancy cooking," How lazy.

"Do I have to," I moan.

"She'll have her usual, cheese pepperoni,"

"Just go ask,"

"But,"

"Now Bella," I moan and curse to myself as I stomp up our stairs once again.

"Alice what do you want on your pizza,"

"What I always have idiot," She yells back to me, music blasting out of her room like she's having a house party.

"Fine then," I sigh angrily.

"Mum she wants her usual," I shout down stairs.

"And yes I'll have the vegetarian option," I add before going into my room and turning on the radio. Slumping down on the bed I stare at my ceiling full of photos I had stuck up there of last summer when Alice and Edward had broken up for the third time, she had finally gotten happy, that summer was probably the best summer and then I was shattered back to square one after dad died that winter, that was the first year we got snow and he wasn't there. It hurt and then mum met Phil, he's a charming good looking kind and funny person, but not my dad, they're preparing to get married late this year, around dads anniversary, that made me mad. Its like she's forgetting about him, all the times we spent as a family replaced with a stupid Wedding, I'm tempted not to go, but then where would that leave me?

"And now Jessie J's new single Nobody's perfect," came the radio and almost instantly after it was said the song came on. I was a Jessie J addict I have posters of her everywhere, I love her so much because she's herself and she don't care about cussing in her songs.

"_When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much Sometimes I just can't shut the hell upIt's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen And that's where I seem to fuck up….."_

Its an inspirational song but it also tells me something, maybe I should forgive Edward, Alice did.

"_So don't tell me you can't forgive me Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect…."_

Yeah well I cant forgive him because when you say sorry your meant to mean it, he never does.

"Bella, Alice Pizza," My mum shouts up over the music, my tummy grumbles as I walk casually to the kitchen taking my usual place at the table.

"Here sweet," My mum says handing me the medium sized pizza. Phil comes and sits next to me as Alice walks in.

"This isn't Vegetarian." I say angrily.

"What,"

"For fucks sake this is meat feast mum what did you order,"

" I ordered the Vegetarian option," My mum says defectively.

"Gods sake," I mutter before leaving the table. This really wasn't my day. Once again I end up in my bedroom, I didn't mind that fact thought and I wasn't hungry anymore. Its all going to change and I'm going to make sure it will, Alice and Jasper will go out and Edward will get what he deserves. Right now its me or him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading:)!<p>

I know that if your just reading this then it doesnt matter but if your half way through this story and you've suddenly realised the name has changed its because i was slowly loosing insperation for the idea of this story but decided that the way im going to write it now will make more sense! keep reading because i love you all! S_S_4_E!xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry its so short and that its taken me so long to get this chapter up! but its all going to be worth while, it will all kick off with Edward and Bella. Ohh BTW I dont know if in America you have tutor bases or anything but basically its the class you have before your first lesson, basically its the classrom your in when the teacher like takes the register and everything, so yeah hope that helps :)!**

**They say real girls aint perfect, but Perfect girls aint real...!**

**READ&&ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Alice had got up the next morning, crept into my room and apologised for being a bitch yesterday, I'm not surprised she did because she always does when we have an argument and she's in the wrong.<p>

"Waffles or pancakes?" My mum asked as she makes breakfast.

"Both," I say lazily.

"Both?"

"I didn't have any tea last night I'm hungry," I rub my tummy greedily.

"Right right so waffles or pancakes first?"

"Blueberry waffles first," I ask sweetly.

"Hey are you making waffles?" Alice says as she pokes her head around the corner.

"And pancakes," I add.

"Right right." Alice says as she comes and sits down next to me.

"You look nice?" She said it like it was a first.

"I can look nice thank you very much," I say defectively. I had my pink tank top on with my pink checked shirt on with simple black leggings and a sweet black belt on to top it all off.

"Girls eat up or your going to be late for school," I nod my head as I chomp away at my waffle. The boys bang on the door as they usually do and I sigh, shoving my breakfast into my mouth as quickly as I could before grabbing my bag, slipping on my dolly shoes and following Alice out the door.

"Alright Alice," Jasper says casually. I smile at him and he winks back at me.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay," Alice says quickly before turning to Edward. We stand there for about five minuets while they eat each others faces off.

"Fuck guys common," I yell irritated, I grab Jaspers arm and walk ahead leaving them behind.

"Retard," I mutter to myself. Jasper just sighs, with his hands in his pockets, scuffed sneakers, random blue trousers and a white t-shirt.

"Do you know what else would make Alice notice you more?"

"What?"

"If you dressed more tastefully," Jasper goes a little red with embarrassment.

"I mean you have such a good body Jasper, you go to the gym you work out, why not compliment that body, you know you could wear less baggy clothes, spiff it up a bit," I say more sensitively trying not to make him feel bad about the way he dresses.

"Yeah I guess," He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be scared to do something different,"

"I'm not, its just what difference would it make?" I stop in my tracks and look at him.

"A lot," I admit just as he cracks a smile.

"Thanks,"

"Its what I'm here for," I laugh.

"Guys common, don't take all day doing fuck all, get on with it before we all get to old." I shout back to them, I could see out of the corner of my eye that they keep stopping to make out and talk mushy shit into each others ears.

"Stop being such a moody cow," Alice almost sniggered.

"Whatever," I mutter as I walk ahead of them all, popping my ear phones in and switching my sing list to shuffle. I let the music take me away, letting it absorb my whole body letting everything just flow out of my mind. I sway slightly as I walk down the road, humming the words to Jessie J' hit song do it like a dude.

"Having fun there Bella?" Edwards irritating voice came up from behind me. I look at him as he walks beside me.

"What do you want?" I ask reluctant to hit him.

"Bella Can we start over," I sigh, I think about Jasper and what I have to do, I only have to be nice enough to him until Alice completely dumps Edward where he belongs.

"No," I spit out, not getting over my own feelings for him. Common for Jasper.

"Nothing I do or say is going to be good enough," He muttered before going back to Alice and Jasper. I walk even faster to get to school, not thinking any more about Edward.

"Alright Bella?" Jess asks as she comes and sits next to me in the cafeteria.

"Where the fuck were you yesterday, I got fucking paired up with Edward for Our English project, Jess I have to work with him for the next five weeks, its going to kill me," I sigh rubbing my temples.

"I bunked of with Angie," She says smiling at me apologetically.

"So where is she then?"

"At home… She got pissed last night,"

"Bet her mum went bananas," I giggle slightly.

"You'll be fine just give him your famous right hook," Jess rubs my back, then grabs her bag and walks of towards her boyfriend Mike. Once again I'm left by myself, with only me myself and I to think about. I smile to myself as I think about how much hurt I'm going to cause Edward. I'm not really a hateful person but I can make an exception for him. I will make my sister see.

"So Bella Friday at eight?" I role my eyes even before I knew who it was. Of course it was Emmet, he used the same stupid fucked up, what he calls pick up line every fucking time.

"Yeah sure where?" I say sarcastically as he sat next to me. I move to the next chair on the table, I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"My place," He says as cocky as he could.

"Sure," I say brightly

"Really?"

"No," I snort, getting up quickly and rushing out of the canteen before he could follow me. I start to run to tutor as I hear Emmet leave the canteen, his footsteps heavy. Was he following me? As I take a sharp corner, I fall into someone dropping my bag. My books spread across the floor.

"Shit," I mutter. Someone bends down and starts to pick up some of my book.

"Here," I look up to see who it was. Ohh great.

"Thanks," I mutter as I snatch my books out of Edwards hands.

"Bella just give me a fucking chance," Emmet shouts as he comes around the corner.

"Emmet leave me alone," I sigh.

"NO what is so wrong with me that you wont go out with me?"

"You're a stalker,"

"I-"

"Your annoying."

"Yes but-"

"I don't like you Emmet,"

"Bella Listen to me I fucking love you,"

"Emmet just leave her alone," Edward interrupts.

"What does this have to do with you lover boy," Emmet accuses.

"Your way over your head mate just leave it."

"Why should I do what you want?" Emmet yells loudly, making some people in the hall stop and stare. Shit this is embarrassing.

"Because she don't like you, Emmet save yourself the embarrassment and rejection, and go find someone who's worth your time,"

"Oh thanks," I say defensively. I watch Emmet walk away, then turn to Edward.

"You know I thought you were on my side, how can you go from defending someone to insulting someone in a matter of seconds?"

"Your not the nicest person in the world," He mutters before he walks always, leaving me standing there. I wasn't surprised that he said it, its just he said it to my face.

"Fine be like that then," I mutter to myself as I sluggishly walk to tutor. He's such a dick, he needs to make up him mind. I have to admit, I saw a glimpse of good in him before he went and, and well betrayed my trust even more. Fuck him then. I slump myself down in my seat as I think how stupid I am for even thinking that Edward Cullen could be a reasonable guy.

"Bella stop getting so moody about because of Edward Cullen. You never use to let him get to you down, why now?" Jess says giving me what she thinks was good pep talk.

"Because now he's even got my sister thinking I'm a bitch,"

"Ohh Bella, Alice is a kid that don't even know what the fuck she's doing," Jess says as she sits down next to me.

"I guess," I just couldn't be assed to talk any more of it, him, whatever. I just wanted my bed, my nice warm comfortable bed, where nothing can hurt of piss me off.

"Stop acting like a spoiled cow, get up and tell him who the fuck you are,"

"Jess leave me alone,"

"Is this the same girl who protested for three weeks to the principle about girls wearing trousers as well as skirt because you think its classed as being sexist when we were twelve, who won that that bet Bella?"

"I did,"

"And is this the girl that wouldn't eat her vegetables until a chocolate cake is guaranteed for afterwards at Ben Cottons seventh birthday party, you had all the kids on your side, Bella you've been one to get what you want and always in the right intentions from when you were tiny, who the fuck has vegetables at a birthday party anyway?" I smirk.

"I hate it when your right," I sigh smiling at her.

"When am I ever wrong," She narrows her eyes as she gives me a tight hug.

"So I just got to back hand him to get my point across?"

"That's my girl," She actually sounded proud.

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh covering my hands with my face, hoping that the new sudden thumping in my head would just fuck off.

"Don't you think Mike is totally dreamy? I mean he's so lucky to have me,"

"Jess he's your boyfriend why would I think he's dreamy?" I mutter as I try to hold myself together. I'm angry to the point where I just want to die and she's talking about her boyfriend.

"Sorry sorry, I know your single and sick of it,"

"I never said that,"

"Yeah but your thinking it," She murmurs before she goes and sits on Mikes lap . I watch as he wraps his hands around her waist tightly, then gently places his chin on her shoulder. I wanted that, she was right and I knew It, I just didn't want to admit it. Sometimes I wish I had someone to stay and sit with me after school, kiss me and hug me, love me, how Edward pretends to be like with Alice. The bell goes suddenly and everyone files out of the classroom, I pick up my bag and slowly walk out of the classroom, I was in no rush to get to Geography. I push by people as I got down the hall and enter the classroom, walking straight to my seat at the back. I never did listen when Mrs Walker talked, she was a push over and the only thing I've learnt in her class is how to text without being caught. Today I felt like doodling, so I pull out my note book and pen out to get ready for a lesson of nothingness.

"Lucy put that gum in the bin, Robert please don't throw that paper airplane, Simon get of your phone," Mrs Walker pleaded. She doesn't get the respect she really needs or deserves, it really does serve her right for being a push over.

"Children," She try's to shout, but barely raises her voice as we all just do what we usually do.

"Look it's a giant cock," One of the dumb shit retards shouts from where all the football players sit, in other words Edwards gang.

"Right, Edward move over there by Bella, Sam can you move for you language, its not appropriate to say…." She trails of afraid of her own voice.

"Cock," Edward completed her sentence.

"By Bella now,"

"Mrs seriously don't put him by me,"

"Edward move,"

"Did you not here me," I almost shout at her over the noise.

"Bella don't be difficult, Edward move by Bella now,"

"Fuck sake," I mutter as Edward takes the seat next to me.

"This should be fun." He says as he leans back in his chair. I look at him from the corner of my eye now and again, he seemed relaxed and comfortable.

"So what's our next move with our English thing?"

"Don't talk to me," I state then go back to texting.

"What the fuck have I done now?"

"How do you go from defending someone to being against them in less than five seconds?"

"What the fuck are you on, you stupid bitch?"

"Excuse me?" I say standing up pushing my chair away in total anger.

"You heard me, I've done nothing to you."

"Your such a retard,"

"Its seems so are you, your in the same class as me you hypocrite,"

"I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you Cullen, You just don't think about anyone but yourself," I huff.

"I'm sorry," He spat out at me, I just role my eyes and sit back down in my seat, huffing and cursing under my breath. Mrs Walker had finally given up on trying to control us and had sat back at her desk, she keeps quiet as she more than obviously goes on her email account and checks her emails while we mess about.

"Heads up," Someone shouts from the across the room, naturally I didn't think it was directed at me, that was until the gum got thrown into my hair, making it tangled and sticky.

"Your fucking kidding me," I throw my hands up in the air in anger ready to hit someone or something.

"Hold on," Edward says swiftly as he gets up, he softly starts to strip the gum out of my hair.

"Bella hold still, stop moving your head," Edward mumbles pissed a bit.

"Bella I'm trying to help you,"

"Well that's a first,"

"You see people don't help you because your always moaning and are bad tempered when people try to do something nice for you," Edward pointed out.

"First people I like do help me and I take it graciously, second of all I'm not moving my head your pulling it back when your taking the gum out with probably half of my hair attached and lastly it fucking hurts,"

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Think of Jasper think of Jasper, common Bella lie to the freak and do something for Jasper Distract him make him think your okay with him.

"Your not my favourite person in the world, but then your not the worst person I've met," LIE. I smile slightly at him. He looked almost stunned.

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Now who's the one who cant take help or in this case a compliment?" I say cockily to him as he dumps the gum in the corner of the classroom. We sit down and a moment of awkwardness comes over us.

"So our English thing," He says bringing it back up.

"What about it?"

"Have we got the plot down?"

"Edward we've had one lesson you cant expect it to just suddenly work itself out, we're going to end up changing our plot over and over again before we get the one that fits best," I explain the best I could without loosing my cool with him, it was really hard for me to look at him and not hit him right on his big fat nose.

"Right right," He smiles at me like nothing had ever happened.

"Do you fancy Jasper?" Edward ask curiously.

"Where the fuck did that come from, of course not?"

"You spend a lot of time together."

"Gee maybe that's because we're stuck going wherever you and Alice wonder off to, it hard not to stay away from each other Edward,"

"I was only asking."

"And I was only saying." I reply cleverly. The rest of the lesson like always was fucking shit. I did fuck all except try and be nice to Edward without throwing up. The rest of the day went slowly as I had all lessons and no creative's like art or drama, until it came to English.

"Sit with you partners and get on with your work," Was our nice welcoming as we entered Mr Blacks room. I take my seat next to Edward and pull out the sheet of paper we had started on.

"So our plot so far is that its basically it's a boarding school for both boys and girls. Daniel and James are brothers and as James gets older he starts to sneak out, act all badass, his grades slowly drop and get worse. James threatens Daniel not to tell anyone what he was doing, as Daniel is weak and powerless he obviously agrees. After weeks and weeks of this happening Daniel finally puckers up the courage to tell one of his closest friends Tomas, who then promises to keep it a secret. It slips out casually as he was talking to his Girlfriend Sally about James's behaviour, she promises to keep it a secret, but sally talks in her sleep and her nosey room mate Shannon decides to stir things up a little with everybody especially with James and his girlfriend Claire, it all kicks off and in the end Daniel finds that Shannon was the one that stirred everything up and murders her finally finding the power with in him."

"Yep that's the plan," Edward says brightly.

"Shannon could totally fuck Tomas over and spread a rumour about Sally and James have had a secret relationship behind everyone's backs." Edward suggests, it wasn't just an awful idea but it sort of threw the whole thing of course in my opinion it just wouldn't work.

"Yeah sure," I say faking every word.

"Great, great so should we start writing the script," I just laugh at him a little, he was so clueless.

"No we have to work out the scenes first, our actual plot and the characters personality's,"

"Ohh," He says getting the drift. We discussed everything that we should do and each time he said something that was completely retarded I held my thoughts to myself and went along with most of it.

"Is that us sorted?" Edward asks breathlessly.

"I think," I reply blankly. I hand our sheet in as the bell goes. Edward sweetly brings my bag to me witch I admit almost made me sick at how much of a good actor he was. He insists on walking with me in the hall and if that wasn't bad enough he even waited for me by my locker to collect my books. I see a few people stare at me as I'm well know for hating Edward in this school.

"Hey princess," Edward greats Alice as he takes her by the waist and gives her a peck on the nose, here was my opportunity to get away form this asshole, I head of towards Jasper. I hold my breath as I use him as a shield, making sure Edward could no longer see me and I could no longer see him.

"Edward sucking you dry?" Jasper says as he puts his books in his locker.

"No it just makes me sick how I have to be nice to him,"

"You don't have to do this Bella," Jasper says placing his arm around my shoulder.

"I think I do, it's all going to be worth while, I just want to see the look on his face when he's the one that gets played," Jasper smirked with me, but I know that there was at least one shred of guilt inside him as he thought about what he was going to do to his brother over love.

"Jasper you need a bit of happiness in you life, if it all back fires, its my fault, I seriously don't mind getting all the blame for fucking Edward over big time." Jasper just sighed but then smiles brightly.

"By the way You look really nice today," Jasper smiles down at me. I just nod at him, letting my hair cover my face as my cheeks go red.

"Fucking Edward over is the best thing I'm ever going to do," I muttered quietly to myself.

I eat my cheese sandwich in silence as I watch Edward and Alice be all loved up and for the first time I wonder if this, what I'm about to do is a good idea, should I really be messing with what Edward and Alice have? Well its to late to go back now, it's a risk I'm taking for one of my best friends.

"Hey Jasper, we're going to get you a new wardrobe today, alright?"

"Okay what ever it takes," He smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed please leave a review if you ahve any ideas or if your confused about something, or how i can improve! xx S.S.4.E<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry i haven't updtaed in ages.. I think I lost my trail of though on all my stories, but i'm picking myself back up and i'm going to finish what I started. I know its not a long chapter and its probably not as good as any of the others but I haven't written anything in a long time so give the chapter a chance please! anyway BIG BETRAYAL ;)!**

**When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there! **

**I sort of forgot about this: I do NOT own any thing to do with TWILIGHT!**

** READ&&ENJOY**

* * *

><p>The Cullen family , to say the least were rich, because their dad was a well known doctor in forks, he earned a lot of money and then their mother worked along side mum at the salon. It wasn't hard to pick up everything I wanted for Jasper because of all the money he had, we went in all the shops the mall held for men and I got him some pretty impressive outfits that would compliment his toned body but then were casual enough to wear to school! He was going to get looked at not just because he was Edwards brother, but because he was now the sexier brother and always has been. I have to admit that If Jasper wasn't such a brother to me and if he didn't love Alice so much I would very much go for him, he was sweet kind and cocky as fuck a little bit he had picked up from Edward.<p>

"Thanks Bella," Jasper says smiling as he walks me to my house.

"No problem," I smile back then hug him tightly.

"Do you want to come in, I'm sure Edwards here anyway,"

"Sure." I nock on the window and wait for Alice to open the door. But I was greeted by a sobbing Alice. What now?

"Alice what's wrong?" I say grabbing her shoulders and slowly taking her back into the room, sitting her back down on the couch.

"Edward broke up with me?"

"Why?" Jasper says sitting down on the other side of her. He grabs a tissue from the tissue box and rubs away the tears on her cheeks. She looks at him, then bursts out crying falling into his arms, he held her tightly, but looks at me all worried, I wink at him the go back to worrying about Alice, rubbing her back.

"Alice why?" I ask her as she leans her head on Jaspers shoulder.

"Because he got told I cheated on him, Bella its only been two days, I haven't had a chance to cheat on him if I wanted to, I haven't I promise you I haven't,"

"I know, I know," I shush her, this is why I hate his guts.

"Its my fault I didn't spend enough time with him," Alice sobbed

"Alice you spent almost the last two days with him, you've done everything you can, he's just being his usual self, Alice you can't blame yourself," Jasper whispers to her.

"Thanks Jasper," Alice sniffed.

"I'm going to kill that jackass," I whisper as I rush to the door grabbing my coat and my keys.

"Bella no," Alice pleaded

"Alice stay here with Jasper, Jasper I'll take your bags home since I'm going that way and if I get done for murder feed my fish will you," I grab Jasper bags before another word is spoken and leave the house. I push my way past people nastily as I angrily stomp my way over to the Cullen house. I cant believe him, I just cant believe he did that, how in all hell could Alice cheat on him, she wouldn't have the guts too let alone want to, he knows she loves him, but once again he's taken advantage of that. But this is a first, they've never broken up because he's accused her of cheating, its always the other way around.

"You," I scream as I spot Edward coming down the road. I run at him, but he freezes to the spot.

"Bella don't kill me," He yells as I stop facing him.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I have proof," He whispered sadly .

"Bullshit,"

"I'll show you,"

"Go on then," I snigger. Edward pulls out his phone, and on there was a picture of what looked like Alice kissing another boy.

"when was this taken then?"

"Two days ago."

"Edward she was with YOU two days ago, are you some sort of retard?"

"but it looks so much like her."

"I admit that but you know she's crazy about you, Edward what the fuck is wrong with you?" He try's to turn away but I grab him my the shoulders with a firm grip, he terns around to face me. I look into his eyes, for the first time I see good, I see something I've never seen in someone else's eyes. They were so green and special so unique. I try to stop my eyes from diverting to his lips but I couldn't, I've never noticed him like this before, never. I look up at him and realise he was looking at my lips. I completely freeze as he puts his hand behind my neck, his touch was priceless. He brings my face closer to his, I could tell what he was thinking and for the first time in my life I felt like I couldn't object, but I knew I had to.

"Edward stop," I say almost helplessly, like my voice meant nothing to this moment in time. He didn't reply to me, he just brought his hand down to my waist to bring our bodies closer, my once strong grip had become flimsy, I place my hands on his chest, his perfect chest. I never seen him like this he almost seems human.

"Bella," he whispers in my ear, it made me shiver from top to bottom with excitement, just him saying my name like that makes me feel better. He brings his lips to mine, he hesitates for a second, this is the time to pull away to slap him across the face, to hit him where it would really hurt. But I couldn't help myself. His lips come softly on to mine, slowly he starts to move his lips as I follow them it becomes more intense. Who would have thought my first kiss would be Edward Cullen my sisters boyfriend.

My sisters Boyfriend…

My sisters Boyfriend…. Holy shit. I open my closed eyes and push him away from me with all the strength that told me that this was wrong, my lips were buzzing for more, he was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of yet I hated so much. I touch my lips then look at him. He had his hands in his pockets of his jacket, I look up to his face, he had raised eyebrows but his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Well.." he said as he stepped forward and grabbed me by the waist.

"Get of me," I yell at him, his gripped dropped, I take one big breath look at him then give him the bags of Jaspers clothes.

"These are JASPERS take them home will you, I'll tell Alice about what happened," I say through gritted teeth. I turn away from him with my fists balled up, I restrain myself from turning around and hitting him. I get to the end of the street and allow myself to turn back, he was still stood there smirking at me with the bags in his hands. I turn the corner so he couldn't see me then pelted it home. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I stumble up to the house and push the door open, I sniff the tears back, the tears of betrayal.

"Ohh so what are you two up too then?" I say bringing my voice up as I look at the two of them cuddled up on the sofa.

"did you see him?" was the fist thing that came out of Alice's trembling lips.

"It was all a misunderstanding and he's so sorry and he loves you Alice," She smiles, sniffs back her tears, nods her head and laughs a little at herself. I look over at Jasper, his face in his hands, he looks up at me then shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm going to go call him," She says wiping her eyes with a balled up tissue. She stops in front of Jasper.

"Thanks you so much Jasper," She smiles at him and takes his hand, he stands up and she gives him a hug, I can tell how much that means to him by the happy smile on his face.

"No problem Alice," He smiles, Alice smiles back then rushes upstairs to her room.

"You alright Bella?" Jasper asks coming up to me.

"Yeah I am, um thanks for everything with Alice I gave your bags to Edward, get home safely now," I say smiling at him weakly.

"Ohh okay bye Bella," I see him walk out the door, I close it behind him then melt down to the floor.

"No," I say to myself, punching the hard ground. How stupid am I? he is a vile creature that plays with girls hearts, my sisters heart. My hands start to shake as I think about what I've done, he's not the sort for blackmail is he? I bite my hand to hold the tears back. I run up the stairs, into my room and turn my laptop on. My hands shake more vigorously as I type my password into facebook and send an email to Edward.

***Don't tell Alice* **is all that I could put, its all I could let myself put as I was half to blame for this, for once I couldn't blame him for everything that's going to hurt Alice.

***What if I already have* **I panic, surely she would have come and shouted at me already he hasn't told her, at least I hope not

***You haven't told her because I would know if you had, I live with her you idiot* **He replied in seconds.

***Don't get like that or I will tell her***

***No you wont because then you'll get in just as much trouble, she'll forgive me, but its not like it's the first time you've done this* **for a second I gather back my strength and then he brings it all crashing down….

***Well I never expected to cheat on her with her sister, is it really called cheating when I wasn't even going out with her* **I just start to cry, he has everything pinned on me, he's right this is my fault he didn't cheat on her because they weren't even going out.

***You cant tell her Edward***

***whys that?***

***Because it will destroy her***

***Its not like you didn't enjoy it***

***I didn't enjoy it you fool***

***Alright then Bella***

***if you love her you wont do this to her***

***If you loved your sister Bella you wouldn't have done this* **I stare at the laptop screen, I think he just broke everything I had been building up all the badass behaviour all the I'll kill you if you hurt her, because I've just don't the single worst thing I could and I have nothing to defend myself with, the worst thing about all of it is I liked what was happening when I kissed him. I couldn't think of a smart enough reply to get back at him with so I just logged off, I locked my door refused to come out for tea, I just lead in my bed and thought of how many ways Edward could fuck up my life, and how I wouldn't be able to stop him, I have nothing on him and he has everything on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Considering that i just though of all that today i'm pretty proud of this chapter ;)! review please i love all your reviews even the really criticising ones:)! lots of love S.S.4.E x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is:)! i'm sorry its taken forever but its comin' up to christmas so i've been busy busy busy:)!

Anyway READ&&ENJOY && REVIEW:)

A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart!

* * *

><p>I look at those words he sent me by email on my blackberry.<p>

*If you loved your sister Bella you wouldn't have done this* I rub a single tear of my face and continue applying my mascara like I usually do in the mornings. I still look I've been dragged though a hedge backwards. My hair was greasy and messed up, I had bags under my eyes from all the crying I've don't last night, my skin was red and blotchy and my lips were all dry and cracked, I could pass as dead. I re-think everything that happened yesterday and decide that it was all a horrible dream and it never happened, it was just incredibly vivid and wrong. I spray my hair with dry shampoo and make it decent by brushing it through a few times.

"Bella mum wants you to come down and eat something," Alice shouts from down stairs, her voice was so happy so excited, I could destroy her happiness over Edward.

"Okay," I shout with all my confidence. I rush down stairs leaving my bedroom in a state.

"Have you been crying?" was the first thing that comes out of my mothers mouth.

"Of course not," I say disagreeing with her but covering my face with my long tangled greasy hair. I grab a piece of toast and go upstairs back to my room where my phone buzzed, I had a text from an unknown number.

you coming in today? If you don't and you chicken out then I'll tell Alice what you've done.

Kill me now! I just melt down onto the floor, I look at my open mascara then pick it up and throw it at my wall in anger. I watch as it explodes all over my wall, leaving a massive smudge of black on my purple wall.

"Shit," I mumble to myself. I rub my eyes once more before grabbing my bags. I just need to leave the house and get some air. I stumble over my own feet on the stairs, if it wasn't for the stair railing I would have gone head over heels.

"Bye mum," I almost scream as I go out the door. Nothing could make me feel worse than I already do. To avoid anyone seeing me I cut through the wood that are behind my house, somewhere I could run to and never be judged, I could be left to think but never really be alone. I look at my phone and feel a sudden rage light up inside me.

*Get your fucking ass to the woods behind my house or I'll tell your parents how many girls you've screwed over,* I text out of rage and without thinking I press send, well its to late to go back now. My phone buzzed in my hand, I bite my lip, shit.

*Go on then I'll just tell Alice, I'm meeting her in like five minuets anyway*

*Edward can we please just talk about this*

*Why?*

*because we need to talk, I have something I need to say*

*fine be there in five* I stand there in the cold by myself. I couldn't stand the felling that this time it was all my fault, how can I be so fucking stupid? Why cant I be a normal child like everyone else? Why cant Alice just be going out with Jasper already, I mean its not like he don't deserve her.

"Dang it," I shout into thin air, my echo comes back at me almost as powerful as when I first said it.

"Calm down Bella," A cold husky voice comes from in front of me.

"Shut up Cullen,"

"Its Edward, Bella don't call me that, now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Lets just pretend what happened yesterday didn't happen," I say calmly.

"What if I don't want to forget it?"

"You spiteful prick blackmail is not what I would have thought of you," I rage in his face.

"I didn't mean it like that," He says clearing throat a little, he looks at the ground, not keeping eye contact with me any more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop the mind games Edward?"

"I've never felt anything like I did when I kissed you Bella, I just cant explain it, it was amazing,"

"God your not thinking with your dick are you?" I say disgusted with what I was hearing. His soft look went hard.

"And no I'm not above blackmail," he whispered at me before turning his back and disappearing into the forest.

"Please, please just don't tell Alice," I cried into the empty space where he was just seconds before.

*I wont as long as you treat me like a human being* was the text that made my phone buzz.

*Btw you look awful* fuck my life…..

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted me with a happy spirit, he was grinning from cheek to cheek. I look him up and down, damn he looked hot.

"Damn it Jasper, if I didn't think of you as a brother id be all over you right now," I joke and give him a playful wink.

"I've gotten three phone numbers,"

"You see," I say patting him on the shoulder.

"Not from Alice though," he sighed.

"Jasper sweet, it's a start," I say giving him a small hug.

"Jasper," Alice's squeal came from behind him, he turned around casually with his hands in his pockets. Alice just stood there, looking him up and down, a small side of her lip raised up into a smile.

"Damn Jasper your looking fit today," Alice said giving him a hug.

"and I mean wow." Jasper shared the little laugh with her as he grabbed his books out of his locker, she offered to walk with him to Science.

"Sure why not," Jasper smiled softly, I smile as I watch the two of them walk of to their lesson, just before they turn the corner Jasper puts his hands on Alice' shoulder, in witch she puts hers around his waist.

*Get in there Jasper ;)* I text him before grabbing my English book and heading in the opposite direction to my English class. Let the blackmail begin.

It felt so strange to be in class first, I took my usual seat and watched as more and more of my class mates flooded into the classroom, then of course came my cocky partner with his wide smile, stupid dumb ass football players and a few girls trailing behind them all. My eyes follow him as he passes his usual seat and makes his way to the seat next to me, of course I gave no reaction it was my sisters happiness at stake I wasn't going to let him tear her down…. Again. Mr Black set us off on our assignments, in witch Edward put a piece of paper in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask glumly, I didn't turn to him, id rather look like I was talking to myself than have to face him.

"What our play is going to be about,"

"Yeah I don't think so," I laugh at him and hand the piece of paper back.

"Did you even read it?"

"Cant be bothered to be honest Edward its probably a lode of shit anyway," I sigh getting our work from last lesson out.

"Well its based on what happened to me and you so I doubt that's a lode of shit, if we don't do this for our assignment then I guess its alright for me to tell Alice what's been going down,"

"You're a disgraceful person I hope you know that," I say through clenched teeth. I take the piece of paper of him and read through it

"The base of the story is exactly what's happened Edward, the betrayal of the sister and her sisters ex, you cant do this Alice will figure it out, she's not dumb," I say looking at him, what a pathetic idea.

"No I changed the names see, it'll be fine,"

"You changed them to, Becca, Amy, Elliot and Jacob, I think she'll know how this works out idiot, how is this story suppose to end anyway?" I stare at him blankly, he really does not think before he acts does he?

"That's easy, Becca and Elliot will end up being together,"

"Stuff that," I say out loud, no way was this going to be our assignment, it's a shitty idea anyway.

"Or Amy could have been cheating on Elliot the whole time with his brother, so its even!"

"Yeah whatever fine," the grumpiness just took over me as the lesson went by, I just nodded my head to every idea Edward had, I just wasn't in the mood to argue or to get on the wrong side of him.

"Bella?" Edward said my name over and over until I finally opened my eyes.

"What Edward?" I just wanted to die right there and then, I could go see my dad then and just be happy for once.

"You alright?"

"on top of the world,"

"Don't be like that Bella," He said with a soft look on his face, I look at him then bust out laughing.

"Don't be like what Edward? I'm being black mailed by a fucking dumb ass over something that he did, you came on to me and now I'm getting the blame for it I wish I had never met you Edward Cullen," Was all I could say without loosing my temper.

"Nice to know I'm loved," he smirks, like what I had just said went in one ear and came out the other.

"You are loved…. By Alice still,"

"Or not she was off with Jasper this morning,"

"Your fucking stupid, she loves you so much, just because she went of with one boy don't mean she don't love you no more Edward, she will never get over you unless you let her go for good and let her meet new people like Jasper and let her get on with her life…!"

"I do love Alice to some extent, but I do think your right, Jasper likes her, I know that much, he'll probably treat her a lot better than I ever did,"

"The thing is, is Alice loves you and always will do, and you knew Jasper likes Alice?" I asked surprised by the calmness in his voice as he talked about his brother liking his ex girlfriend.

"Well then what do you expect me to do Bella?"

"What do I think you should do? I think you should get her alone explain to her that there is someone else that is completely perfect for her, would treat her right and that you think Jasper should be the person to make her feel special, that its time to meet new people."

"and if she refuses to believe any of that?"

"Well first of do you believe it?"

"Yeah, but I'm giving up my girl,"

"its not that easy,"

"Ohh for fucks sake Edward, if she refuses to let go then you let go and walk away,"

"Its not-"

"think about all the times you cheated on her and how easy it was to give her up then, and then leave her, it was easy enough to hurt her for your own selfish reasons, now do it for her own good, just this last time." I say calmly, I was actually giving him advice and he was listening, maybe he will do something for someone else and not himself, maybe he isn't as selfish as I make him out to be.

"I have to do this don't I,"

"Your not good for her Edward,"

"thanks," he says glumly.

"Just don't do it yet, let Jasper and her get closer,"

"This is going to be so hard,"

"Ohh please get over yourself Cullen," I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I've treated you with respect the least you can do I treat me with some!" I looked at him and dropped my hard expression, it was the first time that he had made me feel small and ungrateful.

"Yeah you've treated me with respect, I don't count all this blackmail as respect Edward,"

"Now you're the one who needs to get over yourself,"

"That made no sense idiot," I close my eyes again and held my head in my hands, he is just as bad as he was before, he's never going to change, he's always going to immature and stupid.

"Sorry," He said truthfully.

"Did you just say sorry to me and mean it?" I say trying to hide the smile that was now on my face.

"Yes Bella," I bring my face out of my hands and look at him, he had a sort of cocky smile on his face that for once I found almost attractive, if it wasn't for the pure hatred I had for him I might have even said sorry back.

"Ohh we have lift off," I say jokingly, he lets out a small quiet chuckle and that was when I stop and sat still not looking at him again, are we really just talking normally? Why is it so hard for me to accept that?

"Bella?" Edward smiles.

"Yeah," I say with bitterness in my voice, I see from the corner of my eye that his smile drops and he sighs.

"Is it so hard for you to just have a normal chat with me?" he says glumly.

"Sorry but you have a secret place in my heart that is full of hatred and resentment," its not like I can hide it from him, because I'm not going to lie.

"Get over it,"

"That's easier said than done,"

"Stop being such a child and forgive and forget, or are you not capable of doing that?"

"Obviously not," I say looking up at the clock, the lesson was almost over, so before he could say anything else I pack my stuff up and go to the door just as the bell goes for next period.

Its hard how this is effecting me so much, at one point I think I hate him and that he's a waste of space in this big world, but then I've also seen a small glimmer of why Alice fell for him, and I have to admit its freaking amazing.

I still want him to hurt though, to die in pain, to watch Alice be with a guy that will really treat her right, I love that the guy is Jasper. I want to see him hurt like I've seen Alice and Jasper hurt, but its becoming harder and harder to keep up this, like its an act, its only been a short amount of time from going to hating him to him being amazing.

Why couldn't this happen the other way around? He's probably very smug right now, thinking he's got me wrapped right around his little finger, but that idea, its becoming a reality for me, kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

She's a bloody bitch that girl, a proper nut job, a pain in the arse, she's so stubbornly smart its scary, her hard chocolate brown eyes are like melted chocolate on a hot summers day, so pretty in the sun light. Her tangled brown wavy hair is a fucking mess but its perfect when she sweeps it behind her ear when it drifts from her over her shoulder to down her back. She a completely amazing bitch and I hate the effect she's now having over me. Alice is beautiful but Bella, well she's something else. I still hate her, I want her to fuck off and get involved in someone else business but she's suddenly become my business, I have a need to kiss her perfect lips one more time, I want to get into an argument with her just so we're talking. This is all started in such a short amount of time I'm completely mind fucked. I thought I wanted Alice but now I want the other sister.

I just don't think I can keep that a secret that log, I mean being with Alice and watching Bella be as elegant and beautifully and clueless about the effects she has on me is going to be hard, I don't mind Jasper having Alice, he freaking loves the girl and if I'm honest there's fuck all to like apart from her looks, but Jasper must see something I never have. When I said it was going to be hard its because I don't want to go out with someone I no longer like at all. I don't want to like Bella but its so hard not to now. Alice is not my girl, to be honest I think she's always been Jaspers, I hope she'll see that. But I bet Bella's all smug now, thinking she has me wrapped around her little finger, fucking bitch, but its becoming a reality for me now and I think I'm standing by and letting it happen.

I never meant to blackmail her over anything, I just didn't know what to do, after that kiss with her I've been dreaming about her, how I could just hold her without ether of us lashing out. I know she think I'm vile but none of its true, its all rumours, sure I've cheated on Alice every time I said I have, but its never what its made out to be. Getting drunk and making out with a girl. Getting into a girls underwear or vice versa, but I'm still a virgin, but she doesn't believe that, no of course not. I did that to Alice because I guess I didn't stop to think about her because she wasn't my girl after all she wasn't the chick I wanted I see that now, I just didn't back then.

I lean against my locker, thinking about her and how hard this has become, can someone I've hated for

years be the one for me?

"Edward?" Her voice came like it was sent from above.

"Hey idiot come back to earth," She says. I shake my head and look at her perfect skin, flawless.

"yeah," I say dreamily before straightening up and rubbing my eyes.

"Alice is coming, make up with her okay, I'll take Jasper to get some lunch,"

"Okay," I say blankly, I didn't want to show any Emotion to her, its not like she cared how I felt. Bella grabbed Jasper and dragged him away to the canteen. Alice came up to her locker next to mine.

"Alice!" I say smoothly.

"Edward!" she replies with a smile.

"I'm sorry gorgeous," I say bringing her into a hug.

"I know, its okay Babe, Bella explained everything and I forgive you. We can go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend like nothing every happened," she say happily hugging me tightly, her small frame leaning into mine.

"Yeah we can," I say with a fake smile. Never in my life have I gave Alice a hug and it had felt so wrong. Sure I had lied to her cheated on her, but when I kissed her or hugged her it was always genuine. Not right now, this did not feel like I was making up with her, more like leading her on, maybe she'll finally get over me and take Jasper after all, I'm starting to feel like I've always been second best to him when it comes to Alice, even if she don't think it, it's going to become true soon enough.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys please, please dont forget to review. much love people!xoxo<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As I have been many times before I am really sorry for not posting this earlier. I had a hard choice on if i should or shouldn't take this story down because I was slowly loosing the insperations to carry on this story line. But as i was writing this chapter, i realised that the name and the idea for this story didn't really match and to be honest with all of you i was findind it hard to stick to it, so that is why the name has changed, but i decided to keep all the chapters the same and not to re-write any of it.

Thankyou for all the support:)!

READ&&ENJOY Please Review!

* * *

><p>I sit there as my sister and Edward make out. All I can say is it hurts it really does, I know he's only doing what I said but seriously it really seems over the top, does he have to do it in front of me? And does Alice have to do this to Jasper all over again?. I take a bite of my carrot stick and crunch on it as I stare at a brown mark on one of the white walls in the cafeteria. I listen as Alice laughs like a little child as Edward whispers stuff to her, makes me sick and I don't know if its because it reminds me to much of the old times or if its because of these new feelings I have for Edward, feelings that I really wish could be ignored. The cold seat that was once empty the way I like it was filled with another student, he lay his try on the table and started to munch on his sandwich, we all look at him, I on the other hand grit my teeth.<p>

"Emmet what do you want?" Alice asked a little surprised, she knew about his creepy obsession with me, she thought it was cute and that I shouldn't be so mean to him, she didn't have to put up with all the mushy I love you messages every single fucking day.

"Just eating my lunch," he smiles as he takes the last bites of his sandwich.

"did you have to sit here?" I say in disgust, moving to the far end of the table where I was furthest from him.

"Bella don't be so rude," Alice says to me sternly, like she was telling me off. Her telling me off? Now that's taking the piss.

"Ohh shut up Alice and just go back to your relationship, just go back to ignoring the world and thinking your all perfect and innocent, go back to talking mushy shit with your boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone because who the fuck are you to judge, if one thing doesn't go your way you get all pissy and shit like that and the closest person to you is always me, so you take it out on me, do you know how that makes me feel when he's the one that upsets you and I get all the fucking drama, so don't tell me not to rude its my life I can do what I want because you Alice Swan are no fucking saint, now excuse me I'm going to go," I say to her face, not shouting like she would do, not threatening her like I would Edward, but right in her face so she could see how tired and sick my eyes were of her and her fucking attitude towards me, how she's so different with me and only me. Bitch.

"Bella I didn't think-,"

"No you never do," I say before leaving the table, I didn't want anyone to follow me it was better that way because I just want to write it all over the walls, I want to scream from the top of my lungs until I loose all breath and my voice, I want to confess that I think I'm in love with the one person everyone thinks I hate, but I cant, it just cant fucking happen, not right now, not when everything with mum and Phil and dad going on. I slide down the wall until my ass was on the floor, I sob into my hands.

"Ohh Bella, don't cry its not as bad as it all seems, Bella common look at me gorgeous, look listen to my voice, its your best friend, common tell me what's happened," Jaspers soothing voice came to my ears, the ring of his voice made me want to just blurt out every tiny last feeling I had for his brother.

"I just cant stand them being together,"

"Ohh Bella," Jasper says, as he sits next to me on the floor. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Its not that bad Bella you've seen worse, much worse, you've been through a lot worse with Edward and now you break down, common Bella your stronger than that, your stronger than this, its hard seeing you like this when you're the strongest person I know, this is so unlike you has something happened?" a massive lump swelled up in my throat but I tried to gulp it down in-between the tears.

"No," I say, the word seemed slurred and uncommon. I had now just lied to my best friend! I've done many stupid and irresponsible things to other people but never have I lied to Jasper.

"Ohh common Bella I'm not stupid,"

"I disagree," Edwards smirked face came around the corner, his fit sender body leaned against the lockers lazily, his eyes darted to me for a second before going back to Jasper. Jasper just looked at him, his eyes blankly staring at Edwards face.

"Go away," Jasper muttered through my sobbing tears.

"What have I done now?" His twisted voice made me cry even more.

"Fuck off, seriously now is not the time for you cocky attitude,"

"I just came out here to see what's wrong with her," Edward says defensively.

"Her has a name! You're the problem Edward your Bella's problem you just don't know when to stop do you?" Jasper almost growls at him. Slowly Jasper gets up and walks towards his brother. Jasper is slightly taller than Edward so he's able to look down on him defensively!

"Don't get all up in my face Jasper you know you shouldn't do that," Edward says as he takes a step back.

"You know you shouldn't do a lot of things but you still do them!" Jasper accused. They both stand there for a few minuets just staring at each other with hatred in both of their eyes. Jasper being the bigger person sighs and comes back over to me. I hadn't moved from the spot I was sat on, but I took his hand as he helps me up. He then turns back around to Edward.

"Do me a favour, stay away from me and Bella for a while," Jaspers cutting words shot through me. No he cant say that where's my free choice in this?

"And what about what Bella wants Jasper, don't you think its going to be a little hard for her to stay away from me when we're partners in English, since I'm going out with Alice? Common mate think this through, don't be an idiot," Edward says quickly grabbing my arm before Jasper could drag me away. His touch sent a shiver down my spine, his touch was so soft and gentle nothing like I would have expected it to be. I fall back into Edward making Jasper loose his grip on me.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jasper asked with bitterness in his voice, it almost shocked me that he had a bad side of him.

"I-I-I cant think right now," I stutter, falling to the ground again, I shift my body around so I was the leaning against the lockers.

"I'm so confused," I cry into my hands, breathing so heavy I felt light headed.

"Look what you've done now, stupid," Jasper yells as he comes and kneels beside me, taking my hands from my face. He sweeps a strand of hair from my face, with his thumb and puts it behind my ear.

"I cant deal with this right now Jasper, I have too much on my mind. My mums wedding, my dads anniversary, all of this fucking bullshit at school, I just want to be alone Jasper, I have to be alone to sort myself out." I say calmly out loud, wiping the tears from my face and sniffing a few times. I get up and come face to face with Edward, he looks at me with soft eyes and a understanding face.

"Bella I-"

"Just don't Edward, Just don't, okay, go back in the canteen and carry on your life," I say with all the courage I could. I turn the other way, and then come face to face with Jasper.

"I'm sorry," Was all that fitted how I was feeling, I was sorry, for how clueless Jasper was right now, I've been switching sides from Edward to Jasper like a monkey jumping from branch to branch. I walk past him, feeling like I have some of my dignity left and that I'm not all broken.

"what if I don't want to go back in the canteen?" Edwards soft voice shook through my ears, to my heart.

"What the fuck are you on about Cullen," I ripped into him like he was who was again, I didn't think about any actions I just had all this anger and hatred for mainly myself because I let it go this far.

"I said what if I don't want to go back in there," He ignored the hurt in my voice and took a few steps closer to me.

"Leave me alone Edward,"

"Edward leave her alone," Alice's piercing voice came out of no were, it made me jump and run a little, straight into Jasper. I sunk into his hold as he guided me away from them and around the corner, I got myself a small look of Alice talking to him she was stood in front of him with her arms crossed, like she was mad at him, but his gaze held on me.

Jasper took me around the corner, and let me lean against the wall to calm down, my whole face stung and my eyes were so tired and red, I haven't been in a state like this since dad died. He put his soft gentle hands on my shoulders and the looked at me with his amazing eyes. He was so caring so thoughtful, I really was so glad that Jasper was here too pick me up when I was down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His worried tone made my belly sink, he had no idea what I was really doing to him and how the feelings for his brother were growing. He wiped a few tears from my face on his sleeve I dropped my gaze because I just couldn't look at him any more, I almost felt disgusted in myself for doing this to him.

"Its my dad that's all," I lied, I lied through my teeth and because it was a lie about my dead father I started to hurt even more, I felt physically sick because of myself and my lies.

"Ohh Bella," Jasper pulled me into a strong and comforting embrace.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?

"I don't know," I say as I cry into him, just letting all of the ugly truthful emotions take over me, my body leans into his strong hold so he was supporting my weight, I hugged him tighter and closer.

With my arms still around jaspers neck I loosen my grip and look at his face, his smiled turned up on his face, just like Edwards did, from this close, the resemblance between Edward and Jasper was really easy too see. They had the same perfect lips and skin as well as having the most amazing smiles, I just want too…

My lips connect with Jaspers, I was confused, upset and in some way's it seemed so right. He didn't push away instead he pushed me against the wall with so much care, his hands feel from my back to my waist where his grip tightened so he was holding me tighter, I tightened my grip around his neck and went onto my tip toes so that we were almost the same height. His mouth was sweet and moved in time with mine, his sweet scented breath seemed familiar, slowly my tongue traced his lips, which is when I realised what I was doing and who he resembled me to I let my grip go instantly, I took one more look at his stunned face before running off in shame, he reminded me so much of Edward I forgot he was Jasper.

"Bella," Jaspers panicked voice shouted too me, I didn't stop but I didn't ignore it, Jasper was better off without me, all I'm going to do is hurt him. I push the double doors open and a gush of cold wind hits my face, I breath it in before heading home in a rush. Now I was so fucking confused, I loved Jasper like a brother but now I don't know if I like him more. I thought I hated Edward but I'm not sure if that hate was always really love and that I was so jealous of Alice having him that I turned it into hate. Fuck my fucking life.

**EPOV(Edward)**

"What've you done now, why is she so upset?" Alice said questioning me like she knew it all, I cant fucking stand her arrogance right now.

"I haven't done nothing," I say harshly, it didn't even make a dent in her confidence.

"Well you obviously have, did you see the state of her Edward, do you take me for some sort of fucking idiot, I'm not stupid!"

"Fuck it, Alice I've had enough, I don't want to be with you any more, I haven't for a long time, I've just been hiding it from myself, look I don't think we should be together any more, there's someone who will appreciate you a lot better than I did," I say to her as calmly as I could, I almost imagined myself turning and walking away at this point, but my mind was telling me too say instead of running away from the mess I've created.

"Ohh yeah and who the fuck is that you arrogant asshole," The harsh tone in her voice didn't suit her at all, in fact it almost seemed unnatural for Alice to be like that.

"Jasper you blind bitch,"

"What do you mean Jasper, Jaspers just a mate,"

"Are you fucking blind, Alice you're the only one he wants, the only one he's seen eyes for, for a very long time now he's wished nothing more for you too be his, do yourself a favour and go for the right guy." I say at her angrily

"But I love you Edward,"

"Alice stop kidding yourself, you don't love me, I don't think you have for a very long time." for once Alice listened to the one person that could really say that I was wrong for her. Jasper came around the corner all flustered.

"Is this true Jasper?" Alice said in a small innocent voice.

"What?" He said confused.

"That you like me?" Jaspers head darted straight towards me, his face was blank but his eyes were frantic. He sighed and looked back at Alice.

" Yeah its true, I've always liked you, but Alice I-I kissed Bella and she got all upset and ran off, I feel like such a fucking idiot, I've just lost my best friend." Jaspers calm expression turned too hurt, I didn't feel sorry for my brother, I felt more hate than anything, he kissed Bella, the one that I want, the one that I like.

"You kissed Bella? Alice asked shocked.

"Bella kissed me," He mumbled, fucking betrayal by both my brother and Bella.

"Alice I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jasper mumble turned more into a cry for forgiveness. Alice looked both at me and the at Jasper.

"I see who I want now," She says sighing like she had been let go, like she had been freed from my grip so she can fall into Jaspers.

"Go get her Edward, I know you like her, and I know she likes you back, I'm not an idiot," Alice smiled at me before turning to Jasper. Her small body fell into his grip, I could see that he felt complete now, I'm happy that I could do at least one thing for my brother to make him happy instead of pushing him further away.

"Edward, go get her," Alice says again, I realise that I was standing watching them hug like a fucking Muppet.

"I don't even know if she'll let me in the house," I say my gaze falling to the ground.

"Who said she went back to the house?" Jasper says interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"Edward, there's only one place Bella really goes to cry or to think about things or to relax?"

"I'm not following you,"

"Edward you know the meadow we went to a couple of months ago?" Alice said happily.

"Yeah, the one with all the flowers?" my mind goes blank for a minuet before I realise that, that was Bella's place, I remember Alice telling me a while ago. I look up at them and smile.

"Yes idiot, she's there," Alice laughed at me.

"Thanks," I smile as I sprint of towards the double doors.

**BPOV**

The meadow was so peaceful in the daytime when everyone was ether at work or school, nothing to disturb me or my thinking. My mind was completely fucked, I know I don't like Jasper like that, that much I do know. But the way I just used him to feel like I did with Edward was cruel and vile and just wrong, Jasper was my best friend and I just betrayed him like that when I know he likes Alice for my own selfish reasons, I bet he hates me, I'd never blame him if he did. The beautiful flowers shine as the sun hit's the little droplets of rain that had settled on their petals since it had rained slightly the night before.

I smile at the memories that fill my mind instead of the love I now had for Edward I was filled with the love and memories I'd had here with my dad. He would bring me and Alice here when we were only little and have picnics with us that mum had made before she went to work on a Saturday, he would sit down and tell us story's about how he had played in these woods when he was a little boy and how he had gotten lost many a times but had always found his way back home in the woods of this little down that is forks. But none of that could really take away the feeling I have for Edward, I haven't had a boy/man in my life since dad died and sometimes it just feels so lonely when its just me ,Alice and mum, but since Phil came into mums life its gotten a bit better. I just want someone I can call my own, but of course I had to be the fucked up one and go for the person my sister has already fallen for.

The tears from my eyes had started to fall again as I sit here staring at the green grass.

"Bella," something called me, but I ignored it, I was completely fucked right now and I wouldn't be surprised if my mind was fucked along with everything else.

The grass beside me was flattened as someone sat on it, I didn't look up.

"Jasper isn't mad and nether is Alice," His soft voice came to comfort me from my troubles. I sniffed and wiped a few more tears in my sleeve.

"In fact I think they'll be fine,"

"I doubt that," I mumble through the tears.

"Bella, Jasper and Alice are together, she finally found sense,"

"Jaspers not mad that I kissed him?" the words came out as a slur. His fists clenched together a little before he relaxed again.

"What are you doing here?" I say calmly, it didn't even come across as offensive mainly because I didn't want to push him away any more.

"I was worried about you," He said, I looked up at his eyes, his calm truthful eyes. His features were calm as he slowly moved towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears from my face, I put my hand on his to keep his touch on my skin. A smile crept across his face and it made me crack a smile too.

"Bella-," I didn't care about what we were before I only care about the future and I didn't want to hear about how he was sorry for how he was before because it happened and cant be taken back, so I reach forward to his face and kiss him to stop him mid sentence. I shuffle towards Edward even more so that I could reach his lips some more as he kissed me back, but it was never enough. He turned his head so that he could kiss me some more, but emotions were taking over me and it felt like nothing could stop me right now. He breaks the kiss before I could really start to get into it.

"Sorry," I mumbled, it was obviously not what he wanted.

"I love you," that was something I never thought I would hear Edward say to me. I look up at him, he was smiling a natural beautiful smile.

"I don't think you mean that," I sigh as I get up from the ground, he follows my lead, but pulled me in by my the waist and held me so that my face was almost touching his.

"Bella just let go of everything, I do love you and I think that all the hate I though I had was really love for you," His sweet breath engulfed my nose as he talked about how he loved me.

"Your right," I say at last, a burden lifted from my shoulders at last.

"well that's a first," He joked. I laughed along with him as I put my arms around his neck, his grip around my waist tightened, it made me feel safe and secure with where I was.

"And I wasn't done," he smiled before kissing me sensitively, he really did lift me up when I was down, he kissed me with more intensity like last time but this time it was special it meant something and I had nothing to be scared of. Not any more, well maybe the surprised looks and all the gossip when the school finds out that the two people that hated each others guts are actually together.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up sooner since i've found the insperations to finish all of my stories and sequals, because its funny how much a little love can change a person! much love S.S.4.E!xoxo<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! on the other hand, if your reading this it might because you haven't got anything to do today... Well if you're feeling lonley and down, i'm sure Bella can relate, Tonight probably isn't going to be in her top ten list of favourite night's with the one and only Edward Cullen. It's not exactly the lovey dovey valentines you would have expected from Edward!

READ&&ENJOY and please review, for Bella's sake...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesnt mean im lonley when im alone...

* * *

><p>Life was always a bitch but it really did start to suck even more. Sure I love the fact that the hate I felt finally turned into some emotion I can understand, but all the talking and staring is not what I'm used too. I like to keep too myself and get on with my life where as Edward is so used being stared at and looked at because of his popularity and good looks, the fact that the mix of us both has come together seems to be a pathetic deal for almost everyone in his and myn year. But its something I'm slowly dealing with or maybe the fact of it is destroying me with embarrassment of not wanting to go to school because of all the stares and gossip.<p>

On the other hand Alice and Jasper seem to be going really well . I think she can tell he adores her and she's not taking him for advantage because for once she isn't the one that 's always emotional and put down instead she has a good relationship that is equally valued by both Alice and Jasper. Even after the two weeks me and Edward have been dating, I still lie awake sometimes at night wondering how the fuck this happened, how something that I really hated hams suddenly come into my world with the most amazing smile and new found kindness.

The boys turn up at their usual time to walk with me and Alice too school. I had found a new liking in make up now, instead of putting it on because I feel ugly, I put it on because I want to impress Edward, it also comes with the advantages of feeling like I can make myself look better for someone who is already perfect. Some light footsteps came up the stairs and was followed by a light tap on my door.

"Come in," I say brightly as I finish putting all my make up back in my make up bag.

"Morning beautiful," Edwards smooth cheerful voice came as he steeped into my room, which of course was a complete pit.

"Good morning," I giggle as I stand up and move towards him. His soft touch was so safe and tender when he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer too him so that he could hug me. I slowly snake my hands around his neck so that I could hold him close as well.

"You feeling okay?" He said as he let his hold drop so that he could hold just my hand.

"Of course," I smile as I let him lead me out of my room and down stairs to where Alice and Jasper were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Alice smirked as we came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ohh shush you," Jasper says as he kisses her cheek and holds her tightly from behind. Edward just smiles at the two of them, I know he's glad that Jasper has someone now, and I'm just glad that, that someone is Alice.

"Me and Alice are just going to walk through the normal way too school instead of walking through the woods today alright?" Jasper informs us as we walk out into the cold morning. We've walking through the woods because it's a short cut too school but mainly to avoid the stares of all the pupils from our school.

"Alright see you there," Edward says charmingly before taking my hand and leading me into the woods, leaving Alice and Jasper too walk the normal way.

"Please let me take you out today Bella, its valentines, please, please?" Edward begged me as we walked through the damp woods.

"Edward its not a big deal, it shouldn't be just one day that we show the love for that special someone, but everyday,"

"Yes I know that, but it's the one day that I can treat you and take you out, because any other day you'd refuse to," Edward made a very good point.

"But I haven't got you anything," I sighed.

"The only thing that would really make me happy is if you met me at the little Italian restaurant that I've booked us a table at eight tonight, you know the one near my house,"

"Edward you don't have to waste your money on me,"

"My parents have so much money that they don't know what too do with it, Bella its not a waste if its spent on a evening for just me and you, where no one is staring at us, with no gossip. Do you not think that doesn't get to me too, that they cant just leave us alone to get on with something that's turned into love, that people have put a limit on our relationship for a month or something like that, Bella I just want to be happy with this feeling, I just want to be happy with you," Edward soft features fell, he looked sad and depressed." I stepped forwards and put my hands around his waist.

"I'll let you take me to that little Italian restaurant if that's what you really want," He looked down at me and smiled, he cupped my face with his warm hands and gave me a small kiss before taking my hand and leading me further into the woods.

"See was that so hard," He joked.

"don't push it," I say with a hard voice, but he just laughed at me.

Edwards grip on my hand stays as strong and loving as we walk all the way too school. The stares from other people weren't as much as a nuisance anymore but it still pissed the fuck out of me that everyone had to watch our every movement. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and even more people start to look at us as we walk into school and down to my locker. It was lonely and silent in these corridors before the bell went and everyone started too rush too tutor. It was one of the best parts on my day because I knew no one was staring at us being together. I grabbed the books I needed for today and stuffed them in my bag. Edward just leans against the locker next to mine while he waits.

"all done?" Edward says nicely as I close my locker.

"Yep," I respond smiling at him. He leans down to my lips and kisses me softly, even now it made me feel like I was just going to turn to mush.

"gross," I murmur of annoyance came from behind me. I sigh.

"What is it Emmet?" Edward said with a hard voice.

"You've lost your marbles Bella ," Emmet chuckled as he looked Edward up and down.

"You think he can satisfy you, you think he can treat you right, you hate him Bella,"

"shut up Emmet," I say through clenched teeth. It was bad enough with his emails, now I have to put up with him being like this.

"Bella I can make you so happy, not like this arse can,"

"Seriously, you best quit while your ahead," Edward says suddenly coming to life. He steps to my side, so that he wasn't far away from Emmet.

"Give it up Edward. You know I'm right," Emmet was enjoying this, he was enjoying pushing Edward to the end of his tether. Emmet's mouth turns up into a cocky smile and then he walks of, with his hands in his pockets, like nothing had ever happened. Edwards gaze follows him until he turns a corner and both me and Edward cant see him any more. He turns to me, his hands were balled up in fists. He closes his eyes and before I knew it, his fist connected with the locker that was next to mine, leaving a nice dent in the locker door and Edwards knuckles all red.

"Edward calm down, its okay he isn't here anymore," I say grabbing Edwards face, so that he had to look at me, his eyes went calm as they met mine and his breathing slowed, so that it was normal.

"Bella, I just want to be a good boyfriend too you, I don't want people to think that I treat you like I treated Alice,"

"Edward you don't treat me like you did Alice, people are going to get over this, something more interesting is going to come up and be the gossip of the school for a few weeks and we'll be forgotten about, we just have to put up with it,"

"I don't see their problem, we're not hurting anyone, I've never been talked about like this Bella, I don't know how much more of this I can take," A gush of anger took over me, He couldn't take it any more? I've had this sort of shit happen all the time, this is the first time he's been talked about in a negative way, rather than all the girls talking about getting with him because he's fit.

"Maybe you should just break up with me then, if its that much trouble," I said angrily

"Bella that's not what I meant," He said apologetically.

"Do you know why people don't like this? Because we are two very different people from two very different groups. The cool good looking football player dating the weird Bella Swan, your mates don't like it because I'm not popular enough to hang out with them, girls don't like it because they think their way better than me and that they should be dating you, and Emmet, well Emmet is just a creep," I say breathlessly, but it felt like I was going to cry, a lump was growing in my throat, I could feel my bottom lip tremble and the moisture of the tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. Edward looks at me, then pulls me into a soft comforting embrace.

"We'll get through this," He says kindly into my hair as he hugs me.

"I promise," I look up at him and smile.

"That my girl," he smiles back rubbing my back a little

"I got to go see my boys for a bit, I'll see you later," He says, I just nod my head, he kisses me quickly before jogging of to where his friends were.

"So how have you two been," Jessica's familiar voice came from behind me,

"Okay," I say trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Just okay?" I turn to look at her.

"Why is there a dent in my locker?" She says pointing at it with an raised eyebrow. I tired to keep a straight face.

"I don't know," I smirk as I walk of towards tutor.

**EPOV**

I hurry of towards the benches outside where my boys are. It was good to just sit with the guys and talk about football. I walk outside and sit on the bench with the other boys and just listen to what they were all talking about.

"Why aren't you with Bella lover boy?" said Jacob, trying to be all cocky.

"I wanted to come sit with my boys," I said defensively.

"We're not your boys anymore, all you seem too do is be all loved up with Bella, you don't have any time for us anymore dude," Sam says back and was followed by a few "year's" from some other of the boys.

"Okay tonight then, me you and all the boys, come to mine and we'll have a great time, booze, food and football on the telly, sound good?" I say strongly, I was their leader, their team captain and I will not loose them or let me down. They all stare at me for a while.

"Okay sure," Sam smiles.

"So we're good," I say to all of them and then another round of enthusiastic "Yeah's" go around. I sit here with my boys until the bell goes for tutor and like we use to do I trotted of with them to tutor base.

The rest of the day went pretty much as a blur. Me and Bella, started writing the script in English, of course with out all the bickering and fighting like there was before, when we work together we actually make a pretty good team, but I had to tell her that I was going to spend this lunch time with my boys, just to give them a piece of mind that I was still there for them, she understood like I knew she would.

So that's what I did I pretty much spent my whole day with my boys, only stopping a few times to give Bella a hug or a small kiss, before going back to my boys.

As the bell rang to signal the end of last period, me and the other boys all hurry out onto the main path but not before I said goodbye to Bella.

" I'll call you later," Bella said sweetly.

"Alright," I smile before kissing her on the forehead and then walk in a different direction too meet the guys. As we walk back to my house I couldn't help but think that there was something I was forgetting, but my mind was cut short as Jacob jumped on my back and almost knocked us both to the ground.

"What Is wrong with you?" I laughed as I steadied myself and shook him of my back.

"Float like a butterfly, pounce like lion ,baby," Jacob said cockily. I look at him blankly for a minuet before joining the other in laughing at him.

"What I thought It was clever," he say defensively.

"Common man lets just get back to my place," I say gaining my strength to walk again after laughing so hard.

We trail up the massive drive way of my house and I unlock the door too our massive house.

"Okay guys my mum and dad wont be back until eleven so you all have to be gone by half ten you hear me," I say as I put the chilled can's of beer on the side for the boys to take.

"wont your parents notice that all of this is gone?" James says a little timidly.

"James live a little, they wont notice, they never do," I say patting him on the back before taking my own drink and going into the living room to sit down.

"You spill anything on my mums fucking rug I swear your dead," I say to Riley as he comes in with a plateful of food that he had got form the fridge.

"Yes dad," He says jokingly, the other laughed.

"Why don't you lot like Bella?" I say without thinking, once again everything was silent and all eyes were on me.

"Well?" I say with a little too much bitterness.

"Its not that we don't like her dude, its just she's getting in the way of your game, the football remember Edward, its what you said you live for and now you're dating Bella, even for two weeks, you've been so messed up in the world of romance, it's a total downer," Sam says while slurping his beer.

"You never had a problem when I was dating her sister," I point out taking a gulp of my own beer.

"Alice didn't get in the way of your training, plus she hot," Jacob says out loud.

"Watch it, that's my girlfriend your talking about," Jasper comes in and hangs his coat on the hook next to one of our mums coats.

"Just saying dude," Jacob says putting his hands up in defence. Jasper just smiles and goes upstairs to his room.

"Anyway, you didn't have as much respect with Alice like you do Bella, football always came first and now it doesn't, you've missed three days of training last week because you blew us of for Bella dude," Riley added in with a mouthful of food.

"Riley close your fucking mouth when you eat you disgusting animal," I say in disgust at his child like habit.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, no more missed practices, no more slugging off, my head will be in the game, I promise,"

"There's out team captain," Sam smiles.

"Now come one guys, we came to watch a little football," I say with a cocky smile, they all go up in a massive up roar as I turn the game on.

I recon me and my boys will be alright!

* * *

><p>*9:15pm on tuesday the 14th of feb*<p>

"How many more beers is it?" I call into the front room, I'm not sure if some of them will be going home tonight, rather sleeping on the floor the way their going with all this alcohol.

"Couple," One of the calls in. Just as I close the fridge a massive crash startles the silence.

"Shit, fuck,"

"My food, you great ape," Sam shouted at the idiot that had just pushed over his food. I rush into the room, just please don't be on the white carpet.

"Ohh for fucks sake, one fucking thing I ask you guys too do," I moan as I see red beetroot stains all over my mums white fluffy carpet.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't mean too," James says as he stumbles up to me and gives me a hug.

"How many has this retard had?" I ask Sam pointing at the big baby that was hugging and drooling all over me.

"Don't know, more than any of us though,"

"For fuck sake, James go drink some water," I sigh.

"And the funny thing is, is he's the sensible one out of all of us," Jacob laughed.

"You lot are a bad influence on him,"

"He can make his own mistakes," Seth says as he lies on the floor. I once again end up in the kitchen, I pour some ice cold water into a glass for James to sober him up before he gets his ass home.

"Here," I sigh as I hand the glass to James.

"Looking good Jasper," Jacobs calls out and whistles at him like a drunk idiot.

"Where you going?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Taking Alice out to dinner," He says quickly before leaving out the front door. Now why does that ring a bell?

"Okay see ya" I say as he closes the door. I turn back to the boys.

"What to do now?" I say.

"Paranormal activity, Paranormal activity, paranormal activity," Jacob calls out over and over. We all moan at him. The fucking nutter is obsessed with that shit, ever since he saw the first one he cant stop watching, not to mention it scares the fuck out of him. The big baby.

"Dude no, common grow up," Seth says from the floor. He grabs a pillow that had fallen beside him and flung it at Jacob.

"Jacob don't you throw that back," I worn. He does a pout face, but he stares at the hard look on my face and then sighs.

"I half expected you too be with Bella tonight," Same says. I narrow my eyes.

"Whys that?"

"Fuck dude its valentines day." Seth laughs "How fucking stupid are you?" He laughs at me again.

"Ohh shit," My hands come to my mouth.

"What time is it?" I say in a panic

"Half nine," Seth says to me, still laughing.

"Fuck!, fuck, fuck, fuck. I have to go," I say panicking as I get my coat.

"You were suppose to be with her tonight weren't you?" Sam sighs . I nod at him, my eyes drop to the ground.

"Well dude go, I'll take care of these idiots and make sure we're out by half ten, cant promise about the mess though," before I leave I grab my phone on the side. One missed call from Bella, eight o'clock

"Thanks Sam, I owe you one," I say rushing out of the door, into the cold rainy night. I've really fucked things up with Bella now….

**BPOV**

I look at my watch again. 9:30. He was late. Why did I even bother. I guess I am upset that he's not turning up and that he just bumped me off on fucking valentines day. But I know in me that I'm more upset that I cant trust him at all now. I let him in, I gave him the power to hurt me, and what does he do? He lets me down and makes me look like an idiot for trusting him.

The worst thing about all of this, is that I've already forgiven him. that's not just right, I don't want to forgive someone immediately for hurting me. I guess I should have expected this, it is Edward Cullen.

The waiter comes over to me once again with the menu.

"No thanks, sorry for wasting your time, I'm going now," I sigh as I grab my coat and bag. The young good looking waiter looks up at me and smiles politely.

"I'm sorry that half the population of men are total arseholes," He smiles at me and collects the glasses and cutlery.

"Me too," I smile back at him. He walks of into the kitchen, leaving me standing at an empty table. The table that me and Edward was suppose to share a nice meal, where it could just be both of us, just me and him, no stares no gossip that's what he told me, I guess I gave my hopes up on that one. I walked outside of the restaurant into the rain, I didn't have a car and since Phil had dropped me here, I guess I'll be walking in the rain. As I start to walk I think about how this could have been my perfect first valentines. But all I really get, is a soggy dress, messy hair that was once perfect little ringlets and mascara down my cheek. At least its raining, it can cover up the fact that I was crying.

I just want my warm bed. I want my daddy.

* * *

><p>Well if your alone right now, I guess it could be worse, you could be Bella, or even worse, you could be in Edwards position.<p>

READ&&REVIEW! means alot if you do! Lodes of love S.S.4.E!xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy Crap! I can't believe I haven't uploaded anything for this story in so long! Since February! Sorry guys! but this story is coming to an End and I do have a good Idea for another story, I just have to finish memories first! so I will try to keep on top of things!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own twilight or any of the characters!**

**Life's our hardest journey, but its also the biggest journey, where we find out who we are. **

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down a lot harder now. How could I be such an Idiot, I finally convince her to go somewhere for valentines and then I stand her up. She's never going to forgive me.<p>

The rain dripped from my wet floppy hair and slip down my face as I sprint around the next corner to the restaurant. My feet stop dead as I stare at the little windows in the restaurant, dull dark and it was closed for the night, of course I was too fucking late, what was I thinking?

I cant just go home now. But I cant exactly go to Bella's and apologise, The door would just be slammed in my face. I guess that's what I'll have too do, I cant leave it until the morning.

The pouring rain didn't stop as I used all my strength to run to Bella' house, but as I got there, only one light was shinning out from the house. Bella.

"Bella," I yell as I run up to the only light coming from the house.

"Bella open the door, please," The sound of the rain was too loud for her too hear me. With my shaking blue hand I pick up three rocks. The first one I throw, barely hit's the wall that's underneath her window. The second one went to high. For fucks sake.

"Bella," I yell at the top of my lungs. A sudden move of curtains and the window opening made my heart swell.

BPOV

The tissues on the floor were building up. I was home alone, since everyone else was out having a good valentines day, so why not cry about how awful my life is. As I throw the last tissue down, I watch it as it drifts on to a photo that was face down on the floor. I search the floor for more random photos, but my eyes land on the red, long elegant dress that was now soaked in the corner of my room. It was the dress my mum had gotten me for dads funeral, but I decided that it was too dressy and instead went for a smart black dress. Now it was soiled. I pick up the picture and look at It. It was a picture of me and my dad, a few days before he was rushed into hospital and died. I touch my dads face in the photo and smile. He was happy in this photo, he was loving life, if only we knew it would be taken away from him as quickly as it was given.

The rain outside was coming down a lot harder. I'm glad I didn't wait for my so called boyfriend. I doubt he'll be my boyfriend for long, First thing in the morning I'm going to dump him. He's not going to treat me the way he treated my sister. I'm not that stupid, no matter how I feel, no matter if I've already forgiven him, I cant ignore the fact that he just forgot about me.

"Bella," A faint yell came from outside, in the pouring rain. I move quickly too the curtains. It was Edward! He looked absolutely freezing. I was angry, agitated, but I knew that I wasn't that cruel to keep him outside to freeze to death, I don't hate him that much, anymore. I unclasped the lock on my window.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell down too him, his face was completely blue.

"Bella, please let me inside," I felt pity for him, that's it, that's the only reason I ran down stairs and opened the door, letting a shaking Edward in.

"Bella I'm so sorry," He began as I strip him of his soaking jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

"How long have you been standing out there," I question him as I grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen where I grab a towel that had just come out of the drier.

"I ran from the restaurant," He says as I take his t-shirt of and dump it in the dryer, hitting the on button. I turn to face him, my eyes were directed to his perfectly toned body. I quickly direct my eyes to his wet jeans.

"I have some of Jaspers jogging bottoms upstairs from when he stayed the night a few months ago," I say quickly, running for the stairs. I was angry at him. I was really, really upset. Shame I wasn't acting like it. I quickly go into my bedroom and practically tip out my top draw to find them.

"Bella, please just listen too me," Edwards voice came from outside my room. I swing open the door and hand him the jogging bottoms.

"Go into the bathroom and change, then I'll listen to your pathetic story on why you stood me up on valentines day," My eyes were hot with tears, finally I had the emotion I wanted. He sighed and walked in the direction of the bathroom. I close the door and look around my room. Shit, it was an absolute state. I clean up the draw I had just tipped over. As well as pick up the random bits of underwear that were scattered around my room, until I came across the red dress. I pick it up by the top of it, since it had no straps. It was a beautiful dress, that was finished with a small red flower on the waist line.

"Was that what you were wearing tonight," Edward gentle voice came from behind me, I didn't even hear him come in. I sigh, sinking down into my desk chair, still holding the dress. I look up at Edward and nod.

"don't bother saying sorry, okay, because saying sorry means you wont do it again, but its not like it's the first time you've hurt a girl." I sigh.

"Baby, I never meant for this too happen, I just got so caught up in keeping my friends I completely forgot."

"So you just forgot about me," I say looking at him with hard eyes. He crouched down on the floor, our faces were even.

"If I had forgotten about you I wouldn't be hear right now,"

"You're a little late don't you think?" I say bitterly.

"Baby, I promise you it'll never happen again. It was a honest mistake,"

"Yeah alright then, too busy with your mates on valentines day, to remember that I was waiting for you, I waited there Edward, I waited for you and ended up looking like an idiot. You know the worst thing about this, is that I finally let someone in and they show me why I shouldn't." I cross my arms over my chest and try to keep my voice steady and hard.

"Baby.." He sighs coming closer to me. But I put my fist out to stop him coming closer, it collides with his chest softly.

"Maybe Emmet was right," I say spitefully. His face dropped.

"You don't mean that,"

"No I don't," I admitted "But, this is the first time I let someone in after my dad dies, and all you do is what Emmet said you would," I cry, taking my face in my hands, not willing to look at his face anymore. He comes closer, taking my hands from my face, taking me in his own arms. He cuddles me tightly, making us both stand up.

"You have no idea how much I'm hurting right now," I say into his chest. He unwraps his hands from my waist and looks at me. He puts a strand of hair behind my ear and wipes away a few tears that were trailing down my cheeks.

"Baby don't cry over an asshole like me,"

"Don't try and make me feel better," I accuse. I go and sit over on my bed.

"So fucking stubborn," He sighed He came and sat opposite me on my bed. I look into his sparkly eyes.

"I cant stay mad at you, but I'm not going to stop hurting just because you think it's a good idea to down grade yourself." I say to him, giving a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," He says, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. A sudden rush to kiss him came over me, something I couldn't ignore.

"You missed," I whispered too him, moving closer to his face. He smiled a little and then connected our lips. But this wasn't the soft and gentle kiss I usually have, it was aggressive and sexual. He pushed me down on my bed and hovered over me, still kissing me, I snake my hands around his neck too keep him there. He starts to leave little sweet kisses going from my neck and then meeting my lips again As I bite his lip a little he moans in my mouth, I smile against his lips. He goes from my lips and kisses my neck tenderly again, I lean my head back and close my eyes, too let the loving feeling take over me. I let my hands get tangled in his damp hair. His hands creep down to the bottom of my pyjama top, slowly while still kissing my neck, he managed to take it off, so all that was covering my top half was my bra. Slowly he brought his lips to my ear and whispered;

"I want you," That's when I knew this had gone too far.

"Stop," I say breathlessly, my mouth was dry. He moved himself from in between my legs and sat up. He put his hands over his face. Quickly I grabbed my top and put it back on.

"I'm sorry," He almost cried.

"Edward look at me," I say, straddling his lap. When he didn't, I took his hands away from his face. He didn't look at me.

"Edward look at me," I say irritated. His gaze was directed too mine.

"Don't be sorry, its just me, I'm not ready for that right now."

"Yeah me too," He leans forward once more and hugs me tightly. I lean my head against his shoulder and yawn a little.

"You tired baby?" He says too me softly. I nod my head into his shoulder. Slowly he lays us both down, and as carefully as he could he puts the covers over both of us. I cuddle into his chest as he puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby,"

"Stop that, Stop saying your sorry. Edward it wont change anything." He kisses my forehead tenderly.

" If I didn't come here tonight, would have you dumped me in the morning?"

"Yeah I probably would have," His tensed muscles, relax a little and fall into my bed a little more.

"I cant loose you Bella,"

"You should think about who your responsibilities are too then," I yawn.

"My boys are equal to you Bella,"

" Yes but I wasn't equal tonight was I?" I push myself away a little so he could see my face as I said that.

"I'm here aren't I?" He says frowning at me.

"Yes but where were you when I was sat in that restaurant waiting for you come, on valentines. Getting drunk with your friends. don't think I cant smell the alcohol on your breath." He just looks at me blankly. "You know, I should have known you wouldn't understand, that'd you'd think that it wasn't your fault and that you don't mean it when you say sorry," I could feel my face go hard, but he still looked at me blankly.

I role over so that my back was facing him.

"Bella do you really think I meant for this too happen. Of course not, I made a stupid idiotic mistake, because I was trying to make more people happy than I was capable of. Baby how am I suppose to reply when you've already made up your mind that I'm the bad guy. Bella if I didn't care enough I wouldn't have ran in the pouring rain, I wouldn't have stood outside your house and waited for you too answer, knowing that you'd probably tell me too fuck off. Baby I know I screwed up, you don't have to keep reminding me, because If you want me too go I will, but just remember, if I didn't care and love you I wouldn't try to be making it right again right now." I role on my back so I could see him, I smile up at him and he rubs a few tears of my face.

"I love you so much Bella," He says before leaning down and kissing me.

"I love you too," I say on his lips. We cuddle down once again and soon enough I was asleep. Dreaming of nothing but blackness.

* * *

><p>The cool inky feeling tingled on my skin as I slowly opened my eyes. Alice' high pitched giggle, made my ears ring. I moan at the unpleasant way I'd woken up. Alice' giggle come to my ears again.<p>

"Alice shut the fuck up," I groan, popping my self up into a sitting position.

" you look like you've been crying," Jasper says from my side. I turn my head slightly, and grin as he draws a moustache on my peacefully sleeping boyfriend. Edward batted the pen away from his face, still soundly asleep, making the three of us sink into little giggles.

"I'm fine," I smile weakly.

"That's bullshit Bella," Jasper's dominant voice over reigns my pathetic lie. He draws a set of glasses on Edwards face.

"Honestly I'm fine," I tried to assure them, but looking at Alice' face, I could tell she wasn't buying any of it.

"You must be since he stayed the night," Her eyebrows raised in suspicion

"What do you mean by that?" Shock and anger blared through my voice.

"I'm just saying, he must have done something really special, for him to get lucky," She smirked, as she fucked with me more.

"He got fuck all Alice, I could say the same for you two, since he obviously stayed the night," I laughed in her face, harshly.

"Touché." she mumbled.

"Did he take you to that little restaurant?" Jasper asked smiling, as he delicately went over one eyebrow with the black marker.

"Yes," I say blankly

"Well how was it?" He anticipated happily.

"Shit," I answer back, touching my frizz ball of hair.

"What?" He asked confused. His eyebrows furred together.

"He stood me up." I said blankly again.

"And he still got lucky?" Alice smirked. "That's desperate?" she added.

"Alice, baby that's enough!" Alice dropped her head, as she blushed. She loved it when Jasper called her baby.

"How the hell did he stand you up? Its not like we live ages away from the restaurant." Jasper looked down at his brother, the pen still in his hand. I snatched the pen out of his hand before he could write a rude word on his forehead.

"He was drinking with his mates, and forgot about me," I drop my own head, feeling like an idiot for forgiving him so easily. Alice came and sat next to me.

"How did he end up here?" she said quietly, smiling sympathetically. She'd been in this position before.

"He came here after he realised what he'd done, I only let him in because the weather was awful. He ended up staying the night, because I forgave him." I ducked my head even further in shame, becoming weak towards Edward is not what I wanted.

"You wore that dress didn't you?" Alice' fragile little finger pointed towards my red crinkled dress in the corner. I barely nodded. My little sister quickly walked over to the dress and picked it up.

"I better get this sorted out before it gets soiled even more," Alice almost glided out the door.

"Bells you okay?" Jaspers quiet sensitive voice made me sigh even more.

"I'm fine honestly," I reply quietly, as I poke Edward. His eyes open, and I was filled with a green wonder. His eyes landed on me. A crocked smile came over his face, I was so sure he was going to kiss me again, make it all better, but instead he laughed. I roll my eyes.

"What time is it Jasper?" I ask, ignoring how arrogant Edward was.

"Bout half six," He glares at his brother, with such hardness, I though he might've even hit him.

"Babe, what's that on your face,"

"I could ask you the same question." I say bitterly

"What did you two do last night then, And how come you ended up here?" I ask Jasper winking. He blushed.

"I took her for a movie and a meal, some of us Cullen's like to appreciate what they have." He added spitefully. Edwards grin dropped, he looked towards me. "and I was only supposed to stay a while, but ended up sleeping, I rang mum to tell her where Edward and I were, since Alice had spotted you and Edward asleep last night, I figured I'd best let her know."

"Why'd you tell him?" Edward asks almost angry.

"Don't even fucking start," I say warning him. I grab my make up wipes that were hanging on the edge of my bedside cabinet and use one to wipe the pen from Edwards face. He then takes one of his own and wipes the glasses Alice had drawn on my face.

"I don't deserve you," He sighs

"I fucking second that," Jasper stays very still as the bitter words come from his mouth.

"Don't get involved Jasper, it's nothing to do with you," Edward didn't even look at him, instead he concentrated on trying to get the now smudged pen off my face.

" You're pathetic, I hope you know that, forgetting about your girlfriend on valentines day, give me a break Edward," Jasper spat out at him, before getting up and stomping out of my room, slamming the door.

"Fuck, he obviously didn't get laid last night," Edward muttered

"Excuse me," I say batting his hand away. "It's not like he's wrong is it," Hot tears started to form, they started to role down my cheeks.

"Baby, no I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry," He sighed, carefully wiping some tears away.

"Look I have to get ready for school, you should probably get home or something," I say sniffing.

"But Bella!" he tried to reason with me. I role my eyes and get up from my bed.

"Look just go, I'll see you in school okay," I put on a fake smile, that I knew he didn't buy, but he took it anyway. Unwillingly he got up and walked out off my room. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I didn't care, I just needed time to myself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, i'll try and get the next chapter up real soon!<p> 


End file.
